Last Dance
by Jo0ly
Summary: Depuis la fin de cette guerre inutile, Ginny le hait, persuadée qu'il trompe tout le monde depuis qu'il déclare avoir changé de camp. Un bal ridicule, un quiproquo embarrassant... Toujours sûre de le détester ? Draco X Ginny ! Fic Terminée !
1. Prologue

_**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez aimer, c'est ma première fic --'**_

**¤Disclaimers¤**

Donc au risque de répéter de que tous les auteurs écrivent ici, les personnages, Poudlard, etc. ne sont pas moi. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling que j'admire énormément pour son talent et son imagination.

**¤Rating¤**

PG-13

**¤Spoilers¤**

Jusqu'au tome 6.

**¤Couple¤**

Ginny Weasley X Draco Malefoy

**¤Note de l'auteur¤**

Donc c'est ma première fanfiction Harry Potter que je poste sur ce site. J'ai un peu le trac et j'espère que ça va vous plaire et que ce n'est pas d'une nullité trop affligeante. Sinon il faut me le dire. J'accepte tous les commentaires, les gentils (qui me font plaisir) , les méchants(qui me permettent de m'améliorer) et les anonymes lol. SVP, si vous prenez le temps de lire ma fic, laissez une rewiew parce que ça prend même pas un minute et même si parfois on a un peu la flemme de le faire, ça fait toujours super plaisir à l'auteur !

**¤****Précision sur l'écriture****¤**

Les pensées de Ginny sont en _italique_ et quand il y'a retour à la ligne dans ses pensées cela signifie qu'elle se parle toute seule.

**¤Rythme de parution¤**

J'ai presque fini cette fanfiction donc se sera un chapitre par jour. Il y'aura environ 13 chapitres mais je n'en suis pas encore sûre.

**¤****Remerciements¤**

Donc pour ce premier chapitre, un immense merci à Ely qui a lu et corrigé ce chapitre sans quoi il serait illisible lol.

**_OoOoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoOoO_**

°o.O£â§T Ðâñ¢êO.o°

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

Ginny Weasley croisa son propre regard dans le miroir de son dortoir et essuya vivement les quelques larmes qui commençaient à dévaler le long de sa joue. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Pas ce soir. Cela faisait déjà deux mois, deux longs mois qu'il les avait quitté et malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, perdre ainsi un de ses amis lui avait fendu le cœur, et cette scène, à laquelle elle avait assisté… Cette scène qui revenait sans cesse dans ses cauchemars… 

Harry avait finit par détruire Voldemort mais la façon dont il s'y était pris lui avait coûté la vie. Ce soir, un grand bal était organisé en souvenir de l'élu et en l'honneur de ceux qui l'avaient aidé à gagner. Dont son frère Charly mort dans des circonstances mystérieuses alors qu'il était en mission… Mais elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer maintenant. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu la vie en affrontant Voldemort.

Ginny se laissa tomber sur son lit avec colère. Ces saletés de Serpentards qui au dernier moment avait retourné leur veste et aidé à dénicher les derniers Horcruxes. Elle ne respectait que ceux qui étaient morts, comme Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe… En fait, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, la quasi-totalité des nouveaux Mangemorts avaient rendu leur dernier souffle en aidant l'ordre du Phénix à trouver et détruire les Horcruxes. Grâce à leur aide tout avait été tellement plus simple et plus rapide.

C'était sans compter ce Malefoy, cet arrogant, ce prétentieux… Il était tellement ridicule à se pavaner et s'accaparer les mérites d'une victoire à laquelle il n'avait pas contribué. Il n'avait fourni qu'une seule aide, il avait éliminé Rogue. Et comme ce dernier était l'assassin de Dumbledore, toutes les louanges revenaient vers Malefoy…

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait commencé à essayer de se rapprocher de Ron et Hermione en leur faisant croire qu'il était gentil. Et le pire était qu'ils étaient absolument tous persuadés de son repentir… « Qu'est-ce que t'a fait Drago ? » lui demandait tout le temps Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il lui avait pourri l'existence et il essayait maintenant de lui voler son frère avec ses fausses manières…

« Lamentable, il est lamentable, » songea-t-elle en apportant une dernière touche à sa coiffure.

Essayant de ne plus penser à sa rancœur, elle se regarda dans la glace et fut pour une fois satisfaite du résultat. Elle portait une longue robe vert émeraude qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux et lui dénudait une épaule et le creux des reins. Un collier de perles que Harry lui avait offert s'enroulait autour de son cou et sa coiffure était assez réussie. En un mélange de simplicité et de complexité, ses cheveux étaient détachés mais de nombreuses tresses très fines retombaient délicatement sur ses épaules.

Elle tenta un sourire mais il sonnait faux… Cette fête ne rimait à rien, elle le savait depuis le début… Pourquoi donc était-elle la seule à ne pas être enthousiaste à l'idée de cette soirée dont Hermione lui rabattait les oreilles depuis son annonce ? Peut-être parce qu'elle était la seule qui n'avait personne dans cette foutue école…

Le seul côté positif de cette soirée était la possibilité d'un début de relation entre Ron et Hermione… Ces deux-là étaient vraiment pitoyables. Tout le monde savait qu'il s'aimaient « secrètement ».

Même eux-mêmes finissaient par s'en douter…

Ridicules. Ils étaient tous ridicules…

Enfin, elle devait bien un dernier effort à Harry… Avec un sourire un peu plus franc vers le miroir elle descendit rejoindre Hermione qui l'attendait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

« Ginny ! Tu te moques de moi ? Ca fait au moins une demi-heure que je t'attends ! s'exclama Hermione dès qu'une mèche rousse apparut à l'embrasure de l'escalier.

- Calme toi espèce d'hystérique, on a encore dix minutes d'avance, dit Ginny en souriant.

-Hystérique, hystérique… maugréa-t-elle. T'es marrante, t'as pas attendu une demi-heure toi…

-Hermione, sois positive, c'est ton premier bal avec Ron comme cavalier. Pour une fois, vous ne vous êtes pas ratés et tout semble bien commencer, la charria la dernière des Weasley d'un ton moqueur.

-Mais t'es méchante toi ce soir. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre Ron et moi et que c'est juste en amis qu'on y va ensemble, dit-elle sur un ton de moins en moins convaincant. »

Ginny la fixa quelques instants, incrédule. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Hermione pensait encore que sa relation avec Ron ne se résumait qu'à de l'amitié.

« Hermione, il faut que je te pose une question très importante, dit-elle solennellement

-Quoi encore ? demanda Hermione.

-Tu considères vraiment Ron comme un ami ? »

Hermione piqua un fard et maugréa quelque chose comme « Maisquoimaispadutoucesmavieprivéetenmelepas » que Ginny ne comprit pas. Elle décida d'abandonner pour cette fois et, prenant la main d'Hermione, elles descendirent toutes les deux en direction de la Grande Salle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

À peine les filles étaient-elles arrivées, Ron se jeta sur Hermione et lui répéta combien elle était magnifique jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Ginny fit quelques pas et se retrouva seule, au milieu de la piste, plantée, là.

Au milieu de tous ces couples qui se chuchotaient des mots d'amour, qu'elle ne recevrait plus…

Elle essaya d'adopter un regard dédaigneux. Ridicules, ils étaient ridicules. Cette niaiserie l'insupportait.

Mais plus elle se le répétait, plus elle finissait par en douter. Elle était déjà seule. Pourquoi fallait-il en plus qu'elle soit la seule à être seule ?

Un slow avait déjà commencé et de nombreux couples avaient envahi la piste. Le regard de Ginny s'embruma tandis qu'elle songea une fois de plus qu'elle n'avait personne. Elle s'assit sur le bord et soupira doucement. Elle n'aurait jamais du se rendre à cette fête.

Machinalement, elle lissa un pli de sa robe et réalisa tout le temps qu'elle avait perdu pour rien. À quoi cela avait-il servi ?

Elle s'était faite belle. Mais pour qui ? Pour qui avait-elle sacrifié tout ce temps.

Tandis qu'une petite voix lancinante lui répétait qu'elle était seule et qu'elle n'avait personne, ses yeux s'embuèrent réellement et une larme coula doucement sur sa joue.

A ce moment, Lavande, qui avait accepté de servir de DJ, fit passer le nouveau tube des Bizar' Sisters et tout le monde commença à se trémousser sur la piste.

_Personne ne remarquait qu'elle était seule, Ron et Hermione avait oublié le monde…_

_La soirée commençait vraiment bien…_

_

* * *

**A Suivre...** _

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà. Le prologue est fini. J'espère que vous avez appréciez la lecture. Laissez-moi une ptite rewiew pour me donnez votre avis. La suite arrive demain mais les commentaires sont tout de même appréciés !

**OmOiOsOsObOlOoOoOdOyO**

**oOoOo**

**OoOoObOiOsOoOoOxOoOoO**

**oO&Oo**

**OoOoOrOeOwOiOeOwOoOoO**

**oOoOo**

_Posté le samedi 2 juin 2007_

_Updaté le dimanche 3 juin 2007_


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Salut tout le monde !_**

**¤Disclaimers¤**

Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling que j'admire énormément pour son talent et son imagination !! Ca vous apprend rien ? Au moins je l'ai dit lol !

**¤Rating¤**

PG-13

**¤Spoilers¤**

Jusqu'au tome 6.

**¤Couple¤**

Ginny Weasley X Draco Malefoy

**¤Note de l'auteur¤**

Voici le chapitre 1. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que le prologue pour ceux qui l'ont lu. Je remercie énormément ceux qui m'ont laissé une rewiew ! 7 ! J'ai été trop heureuse toute la journée. Et un petit truc, les lecteurs anonymes, si vous voulez que je vous réponde vous pouvez laisser votre mail. Je répond toujours !

Et aussi, je suis désolée pour une faute qui est apparue dans le prologue, Zabini n'est pas mort (ça a son importance mais vous verrez pourquoi plus tard lol)

**¤Précision sur l'écriture¤**

Les pensées de Ginny sont en italique et quand il y'a retour à la ligne dans ses pensées cela signifie qu'elle se parle toute seule.

**¤Rythme de parution¤**

Un chapitre par jour !

**¤Remerciements¤**

Un immense merci à Ely qui a lu et corrigé ce chapitre.

Merci beaucoup à **Miss Sunny**, **Eliza Poufsouffle**, **mai26** (merci beaucoup ! ça me fait trop plaisir !) , **Raphou**, **Melitta Fairy**, **Flemmardise** et **anonyme** ( désolée de te fendre le coeur. J'espère que tu aimeras quand même la suite !) pour m'avoir laissé une rewiew. Ca m'a vraiment fait trop plaisir ! Merci, merci et merci encore !

**¤Résumé des chapitres précédents¤**

Ginny se prépare pour aller au bal donné en l'honneur de Harry. Il est mort et malgré le fait qu'ils ne sortaient plus ensemble, cela l'affecte beaucoup. Voldemort a été détruit mais on apprend que de nombreuses personnes sont mortes comme Pansy Parkinson ou Charly Weasley en essayant de détruire les Horcruxes. La soirée s'annonce longue car Ginny s'ennuie beaucoup alors qu Ron et Hermione qui se sont retrouvés, ne lui accorde aucune importance.

_**OoOoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoOoO**_

°o.O£â§T Ðâñ¢êO.o°

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

* * *

_Personne ne remarquait qu'elle était seule, Ron et Hermione avaient oublié le monde…_

_La soirée commençait vraiment bien…_

Cela faisait désormais quelques heures que la soirée avait commencé. Au début, Ginny avait eu un vague espoir que quelqu'un vienne la chercher. Mais au même instant, elle y avait renoncé. Pendant la première heure, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être attendrie par le manège entre Ron et Hermione. Puis, à force de les observer, elle avait fini par réaliser ce qu'elle avait perdu elle-même. Ou plutôt à côté de quoi elle était passé lorsqu'elle s'était séparée de Harry. Pourquoi avait-elle arrêté de l'aimer ? Les choses se seraient-elle passée différemment si, le jour de la bataille, ils avaient été plus que des amis ?

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais la réponse à cette question, mais alors qu'elle s'ennuyait terriblement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se torturer et d'en vouloir à son frère et à son amie d'exhiber leur bonheur à ceux qui ne possédaient plus rien.

Alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil distrait à Ron qui, au vu de son air pensif, semblait réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'embrasser Hermione « par surprise », Ginny songea que le pire dans cette situation était sans doute le fait qu'elle ne puisse retourner dans son dortoir.

Lorsqu'elle avait essayé, elle s'était aperçue qu'il n'y avait plus de Grosse Dame. La gardienne habituellement si zélée de la maison Gryffondor s'était rendue, comme toutes les autres figures peintes du château, dans l'immense tableau de banquet qui trônait dans la Grande Salle. Ce dernier, habituellement vide, était actuellement le témoin d'une fête battant son plein, aussi bien pour les sorciers que pour les personnalités des tableaux du château qui n'avaient que très peu d'occasions de se réunir.

Lorsqu'elle s'en était rendu compte, elle avait couru se plaindre au professeur McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice, qui lui avait alors rétorqué d'un air désapprobateur que ce fait habituel était une excellente chose et que tout le monde se devait d'assister à une fête aussi importante.

Alors qu'elle regardait, désabusée, tous ceux qui s'amusaient sur la piste, tout devint soudainement noir comme le jour ou on l'avait aspergée de poudre instantanée du Pérou. Sur ses gardes, elle se releva et essaya divers sortilèges, sans résultat apparent.

Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, une voix qui semblait être celle de Flitwick retentit.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, toute la salle a été plongée dans le noir

_Non sans blague…_

Cela se trouve être, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, la demi-heure obscure prévue, réclamée et organisée par les préfets de toutes les maisons pour cette fête…

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas au courant ?_

Amusez-vous bien. »

_Une demi-heure dans le noir, super…_

Elle frissonna doucement au fur et à mesure que l'énervement la gagnait. Déjà que cette soirée était affligeante, il fallait en plus qu'elle se retrouve dans le noir toute seule. Elle ne se souvenait jamais avoir passé une soirée aussi lugubre.

C'était sûrement une bonne occasion pour Ron… Si Hermione réagissait mal, il pourrait toujours prétendre qu'il était innocent.

_Hermione, Ron…_

Ginny sursauta brusquement. Hermione et Ron étaient les préfets de sa maison. Alors comme ça ils ne la prévenaient même pas ? Dans le maelström de ses émotions, la fureur prit soudain l'ascendant sur les autres. Si elle avait été prévenue, elle serait restée dans son dortoir et elle n'aurait pas déprimé toute seule pendant toute la soirée.

Enfin… Après tout, ce n'était qu'une petite demi-heure. Elle allait attendre patiemment et après cela, elle allait faire payer Ron et Hermione.

Malgré cela, après deux ou trois minutes, son ennui se fit tellement insupportable qu'elle décida de se lever et de faire quelques pas. Dans cette obscurité totale, chaque pas lui procurait une sensation pour le moins déconcertante. Elle avait l'impression de planer doucement au-dessus des autres et elle ne percevait quasiment pas la musique en arrière-plan.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et goûtait à cette sensation. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Harry, elle se sentait vivante. Plus aucune trace de la fureur qui l'avait consumée alors qu'elle ruminait son malheur. Une intense félicité parcourait chaque fibre de son être tandis qu'elle évoluait calmement dans l'obscurité. Elle continuait à marcher doucement et finit par s'étonner de ne percuter personne. En effet, si les couples dansaient, elle aurait dû dans la logique des choses en renverser plus d'un. Elle avait sans doute dû s'éloigner de la piste de danse…

Alors que cette pensée lui venait, son pied heurta quelque chose et elle s'écroula instantanément. Sous le choc, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et la cécité qui l'avait apaisée quelques instants l'insupporta tout aussi brusquement. Rendue folle par cette obscurité oppressante, elle tâtonna quelques instants, encore ahurie par sa chute, puis elle commença à s'étonner de l'absence de réaction de la « chose » qui avait amorti sa chute.

Elle se releva péniblement et s'appuya sur une étoffe qui lui sembla familière.

_Une robe de sorcier…_

Curieuse, elle remonta ses mains vers le visage de la personne inconnue et finit par le trouver. En tâtonnant, elle le détailla. C'était un visage aux traits fin quoique plutôt masculins. Elle sentait son souffle et aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de celui d'un homme.

Alors qu'elle effleurait délicatement les lèvres de l'inconnu de ses longs doigts fins, une main saisit délicatement la sienne. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, il ne savait pas qui elle était mais cette inconscience fébrile ne faisait que rendre les choses plus intenses.

A son tour, il détailla délicatement son visage, s'attardant sur ses paupières, la courbe de ses lèvres… Ginny avait l'impression qu'après tant de mois passés entre la vie et la mort, elle revenait enfin à la vie. Son cœur douloureux chantait dans sa poitrine alors qu'abasourdie, elle ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Fébrilement elle se rapprocha de lui et tandis qu'il posait une main sur son cœur fou, les lèvres de cet inconnu se posèrent sur les siennes .Ce fut un court baiser, très chaste, à peine un effleurement. Comme un court répit, une parenthèse, introduisant ce qui allait suivre.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient une même inspiration, Ginny plaqua sa bouche contre celle de cet inconnu avec qui elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà tout partagé. Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes à s'embrasser dans le noir. Puis, Ginny se laissa glisser contre lui et, tout en reprenant son souffle, elle posa doucement sa tête contre son torse.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut combien de minutes ils restèrent ainsi. Bercé par une tendre insouciance leur faisant presque oublier qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Puis, ils se retrouvèrent soudain éblouis. La lumière s'était enfin rallumée.

_Quelques minutes d'indécision…_

_Malgré l'ivresse que lui inspirait l'ignorance, la curiosité se fit la plus forte._

_Ginny tourna brusquement la tête…_

* * *

_**A Suivre...**_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà pour le chapitre 1. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas (et même si ça ne l'est pas lol) laissez moi une petite rewiew pour me donner votre avis. Les rewiews font super plaisir à l'auteur et motive à écrire encore mieux, alors pensez-y !

Maintenant une petite dédicace pour Miss Sunny que j'adore trop. Elle écrit trop bien et c'est grâce à elle que je me suis motivée pour écrire cette histoire !

**OoOmOiOsOsObOaOdOyOoO**

**oOoOo**

**OoOoObOiOsOoOoOxOoOoO**

**oO&Oo**

**OoOoOrOeOwOiOeOwOoOoO**

**oOoOo**

_Posté le dimanche 3 juin 2007_

_Updaté le lundi 4 juin 2007_


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Salut tout le monde !_**

**¤Disclaimers¤**

Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling que j'admire énormément pour son talent et son imagination !! Ca vous apprend rien ? Au moins je l'ai dit lol !

**¤Rating¤**

PG-13

**¤Spoilers¤**

Jusqu'au tome 6.

**¤Couple¤**

Ginny Weasley X Draco Malefoy

**¤Note de l'auteur¤**

Déjà, sachez que je répond toujours au rewiew, par contre pour les lecteurs anonymes, je ne peux pas. Donc si vous voulez une réponse par mail, vous pouvez me laissez votre adresse je vous répondrai.

A part ça, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une rewiew (6! Pour un chapitre 2 je suis super heureuse ! Merciiii) et à ceux qui m'ont mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes (même s'ils n'ont pas toujours laissé une rewiew).

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, personnellement je n'en suis pas très satisfaite lol.

**¤Précision sur l'écriture¤**

Les pensées de Ginny sont en _italique_ et quand il y'a retour à la ligne dans ses pensées cela signifie qu'elle se parle toute seule.

**¤Rythme de parution¤**

Un chapitre par jour !

**¤Remerciements¤**

Un immense merci à **Ely** qui a lu et corrigé ce chapitre.

Merci beaucoup à **mai26 **(on est deux à adorer les Draco/Ginny lol. Pour ce qui est de retrouver le sourire tout de suite… c'est pas sûr ça mdr) , **Eliza Poufsouffle**, **Melitta Fairy**, **Gwen** ( la suite est là ), **Malie25** et **Miss Sunny** pour m'avoir laissé une rewiew. Je suis contente de voir que certains continue à lire ma fic et que d'autre la découvre. Merci encore ! Ca me fait super plaisir !

**¤Résumé des chapitres précédents¤**

Ginny s'ennuie beaucoup lors du bal donné en l'honneur de Harry car Ron et Hermione restent ensemble et ne lui accorde aucune importance. Alors qu'elle essaye de retourner à son dortoir, elle s'aperçoit que la grosse dame est absente. Ensuite, le professeur Flitwick annonce que le bal va se dérouler une demi-heure dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Alors qu'elle ne voit rien, Ginny tombe sur un inconnu et emportée par l'ivresse de l'instant, ils commencent à s'embrasser. Mais, la lumière se rallume alors.

**_OoOoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoOoO_**

°o.O£â§T Ðâñ¢êO.o°

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

* * *

_Quelques minutes d'indécision…_

_Malgré l'ivresse que lui inspirait l'ignorance, la curiosité se fit la plus forte._

Ginny tourna brusquement la tête…Son regard chocolat croisa deux prunelles d'acier qui paraissaient toutes aussi désarçonnées qu'elle alors qu'elle le reconnaissait.

Ces airs d'ange tellement purs, cette bouche aux lèvres fines mais pleines, si habituées auparavant à esquisser des moues méprisantes à son attention.

" Malefoy. "

A peine chuchoté, ce nom de famille rendait la décision de Ginny irrévocable. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de la peine qu'elle causait au jeune homme par le refus de l'appeler par son prénom car, alors qu'elle se relevait brusquement, les yeux orageux de Malefoy la fixaient méchamment en réponse à sa propre hostilité.

Ginny regarda vivement autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans un couloir du château. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que personne ne les ait surpris dans cette position compromettante. Ils étaient sans doute les seuls à s'être éloignés de la fête alors qu'elle battait encore son plein.

Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes. Une amère déception lui serrait la gorge, lui permettant à peine d'inspirer l'air nécessaire à sa survie. Le bonheur lui avait toujours été refusé. A quoi s'était-elle attendue cette fois-ci ?

_Pas à cela en tout cas..._

Alors qu'elle s'était tellement interdit d'espérer, elle avait fini par oublier toute notion de prudence et de raison. Et voilà qu'une fois de plus elle déchantait.

_N'importe qui d'autre… Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui…_

Pourquoi fallait-il que le seul homme pour qui elle avait cru avoir un coup de foudre se révèle être un profiteur, un être abject et manipulateur qui avait même réussi à mettre ses meilleurs amis de son côté ? Elle était tellement atterrée. Etait-ce un message du ciel lui signifiant qu'elle avait fait quelques faute impardonnable ?

Tandis que, sans réaction, elle le détaillait en cherchant un quelconque signe du destin, lui-même ne lui parlait pas. Il s'était relevé en même temps qu'elle et la regardait étrangement. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le message que ce blond qu'elle détestait tant essayait de lui faire passer mais son regard était étrangement voilé, comme en proie à une hésitation extrême.

Ginny, quant à elle, n'avait aucune hésitation sur la conduite qu'elle devait tenir. Autant culpabilisait-elle sur sa stupidité, sa fichue crédulité et son incroyable manie de toujours espérer comme une gamine, autant savait-elle qu'elle devait absolument partir d'ici, ne plus jamais faire aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé et oublier par dessus tout. Oublier sa façon de l'embrasser. Oublier ses mains si chaudes, si rassurantes, son souffle si calme, si apaisant. Oublier à quel point elle s'était sentie bien à ses côtés…

Elle cligna des yeux brusquement et lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ils brillaient d'une détermination nouvelle alors que sa voix était plus froide que la glace.

" Malefoy. "

Aucun signe chez lui ne lui permit de savoir s'il l'avait entendue mais elle continua tout de même sur sa lancée.

" Tu… "

Elle tressaillit alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Elle était autant responsable que lui de la situation…

Soudain l'expression du visage du jeune homme qui la torturait tant changea. Finis les yeux voilés et l'air absent. L'habituelle moue méprisante avait repris le dessus et il la fixait avec un amusement démenti par la gravité de son regard.

" Je… "

Ce revirement fit à Ginny l'effet d'un coup de poing. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Alors qu'elle avait enfin cru aimer, elle n'avait été pour ce pseudo tombeur qu'une conquête de plus. Une vague de colère la submergea et c'est d'un ton vibrant de fureur qu'elle s'adressa à lui.

" Tu avais tout prévu hein ? "

La surprise transparut quelques instants sur le visage du jeune homme.

" Prévu quoi ? Qu'est ce que… ?

-Tout. Tu avais bien vu que j'étais la seule à ne pas te supporter alors tu as profité de mon état de faiblesse pour te prouver que même moi tu pouvais m'avoir, le coupa-t-elle.

-Mais tu dis vraiment n'import…

-Comment est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé auparavant ? Alors laisse moi te dire plusieurs choses. Un, je te hais car tu crois que la victoire te revient à toi alors que tu es le seul qui n'y a pas contribué. De deux, tu es vraiment ridicule à te pavaner et à te croire magnifique alors que tu es juste un Mangemort qui a retourné sa veste au dernier moment. Et enfin, ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ne signifie strictement rien pour moi alors ne crois pas avoir gagné quoi que se soit ! Sur ce, je te laisse. "

Elle se retourna, fit quelques pas.

" Et aussi, une dernière chose. Tu embrasses vraiment mal, " lui lança-t-elle venimeuse.

Ses derniers mots avaient été prononcés en toute mauvaise foi mais elle éprouvait une étrange satisfaction vengeresse à le laisser planté ainsi après qu'elle lui ait déballé ses quatre vérités. Une intense satisfaction à lui faire ressentir une minuscule part de l'horreur qui la submergeait.

Alors qu'elle commençait à courir, une main lui attrapa fermement le bras et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Toute trace de sang semblait avoir déserté son visage et elle regretta l'espace de quelques instants ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

" Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? " lui demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche

Elle aurait voulu répondre mais plus aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa gorge. Elle aurait voulu se débattre, retourner dans son dortoir, mais son corps ne voulait plus lui obéir. Quelle autre raison aurait pu expliquer le fait qu'elle pencha doucement sa tête vers lui et effleura ses lèvres ?

Abasourdi, le jeune homme la lâcha et elle bondit aussitôt en arrière en le toisant méchamment. Puis, elle secoua doucement sa tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits et, non sans lui lancer un dernier regard haineux, le laissant brisé dans le couloir vide et froid, elle s'élança en courant vers son dortoir.

_Un drôle de goût sur les lèvres,_

_Un drôle de poids sur le cœur…_

* * *

**_A Suivre..._**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que le chapitre 2 vous a plu.

Laissez moi une petite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et me motiver à écrire le chapitre 12 (l'inspiration ne vient pas je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive…)

Je ne sais pas si le chapitre 3 viendra aussi vite car ma beta n'a pas fini de le corriger et je n'ai pas envie de publier quelque chose plein de faute lol. Mais la suite arrive mercredi au maximum.

Voilà j'arrête mon blabla. Lol Bonne journée ou bonne nuit selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez Xd !

**OoOmOiOsOsObOaOdOyOoO**

**oOoOo**

**OoOoObOiOsOoOoOxOoOoO**

**oO&Oo**

**OoOoOrOeOwOiOeOwOoOoO**

**oOoOo**

_Posté le lundi 4 juin 2007_

_Updaté le lundi 4 juin 2007_


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Salut tout le monde !_**

**¤Disclaimers¤**

Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling... Ca ne surprendra personne je crois.

**¤Rating¤**

PG-13

**¤Spoilers¤**

Jusqu'au tome 6.

**¤Couple¤**

Ginny Weasley X Draco Malefoy

**¤Note de l'auteur¤**

Aujourd'hui est un joue historique. Cela fait désormais un an que je suis inscrite sur ffnet. Je n'y crois pas moi-même (vu que j'ai quasiment rien écrit en un an ) Mais c'est comme ça. Bon je suppose que ça ne vous passionne pas plus que ça. Donc, passage à la suite.

Désolée du retard pour ce chapitre. Je sais que j'aurais du le poster hier, mais il était pas corrigé et je voulais pas poster un chapitre plein de fautes et incompréhensible.

D'ailleurs à ce sujet, une petite question. Vous préférez que je continue à poster un chapitre par jour une version qui aura peut être des fautes et que je remplacerai dès que j'aurais la correction, ou vous préférez que je poste tout de suite la version corrigée ?

Bon c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

**¤Précision sur l'écriture¤**

Les pensées de Ginny sont en _italique_ et quand il y'a retour à la ligne dans ses pensées cela signifie qu'elle se parle toute seule.

**¤Rythme de parution¤**

Je poste le chapitre dès qu'il est corrigé mais normalement pas plus d'un ou deux jours d'attente.

**¤Remerciements¤**

Un immense merci à **Ely** qui a lu et corrigé ce chapitre.

9 REWIEWS pour ce chapitre !!!!! Merci, merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui m'en ont laissé !! Ca m'a vraiment fait super plaisir ! Donc merci à **ilirya**, **Flemmardise**, **mai26** (Merci beaucoup pour chaque rewiew que tu postes depuis le début de cette fic. En espérant que la suite ne te décevra pas.), **Melitta Fairy**, **avada666**, **Eliza Poufsouffle**, **Malie25**, **gwen** (Lol désolée mais je pense pas qu'ils vont finir ensembles avant un bon bout de temps.)et à **Miss Sunny** pour leurs rewiews !!

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont lu les chapitres précédents et qui m'ont mis cette histoire dans leurs Alertes ou leurs Favoris

**¤Résumé des chapitres précédents¤**

Lors du bal donné en l'honneur de Harry, Ginny s'ennuie beaucoup et alors que la salle est plongée dans l'oscurité en guise d'attraction, elle commence à embrasser un inconnu qu'elle percute par inattention. Alors qu'elle que la lumière se rallume, elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy et furieuse, elle l'insulte méchamment sans lui donner une possibilité de s'expliquer.

_**OoOoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoOoO**_

°o.O£â§T Ðâñ¢êO.o°

_

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

_

_Un drôle de goût sur les lèvres,_

_Un drôle de poids sur le cœur…_

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que le bal avait eu lieu, quelques semaines qu'elle l'évitait avec acharnement tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément à croiser son regard émeraude.

Ginny avait tenté plusieurs solutions à son mal qui avait toutes échouées les unes après les autres. Oublier, ne plus y penser, ne plus rêver de lui, l'insulter…

Elle avait fini par se contenter de l'éviter lâchement, incapable de l'ignorer lorsqu'il était dans les parages.

D'autant plus qu'il s'acharnait à lui compliquer la tâche avec ses regards scrutateurs qui semblait vouloir lire son âme et qu'elle sentait dans son dos à chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages. Le pire était sans doute qu'elle ne pouvait lui reprocher car cela aurait été reconnaître qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Or, elle continuait à se répéter qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passé entre eux alors même qu'elle était installée confortablement dans la bibliothèque avec Hermione.

Le véritable fond du problème était tout autre. Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre, elle culpabilisait terriblement de la manière dont elle l'avait traité. Il avait tenté de s'expliquer et elle l'avait insulté bassement alors qu'elle était tout aussi fautive que lui. Et même si elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde qu'il se soit repenti sincèrement, elle répugnait à admettre qu'elle s'était conduit de la même manière que lui.

Le mois d'avril était déjà bien entamé et Ginny tentait tant bien que mal de profiter de la dernière année de ses amis à Poudlard. Ces derniers étant pris dans leurs révisions n'avaient que très peu de temps à lui consacrer tandis qu'elle-même s'entraînait avec une rigueur extrême pour le dernier match de la saison de Quidditch qui opposerait les joueurs de Gryffondor à ceux de Serpentard. La dernière des Weasley avait repris la place de Harry dans l'équipe, faute d'attrapeur compétent, et elle désespérait d'atteindre un jour son niveau.

Pourtant, il fallait absolument qu'elle gagne ce match, ne serait-ce que pour se prouver qu'elle haïssait encore la maison ennemie et particulièrement leur attrapeur qui ne cessait de la narguer. Peut être que si elle parvenait à attraper le Vif d'Or suffisamment vite et à faire gagner la coupe à Gryffondor, elle oublierait d'un même coup ce Malefoy stupide.

Tandis que cette pensée lui vint en tête, Hermione la secoua brusquement, coupant court à ses méditations.

« Ginny ! Tu écoutes ce que je te dis depuis tout à l'heure ? »

La jeune rousse acquiesça sans enthousiasme, espérant qu'Hermione recommencerait son monologue sans l'interroger davantage.

Cela n'y coupa évidemment pas et Ginny n'eut qu'un mot à entendre pour comprendre de quoi traitait la conversation à laquelle elle « participait » de façon peu démonstrative. « Ron ». Hermione ne parlait plus que de lui… Cela en devenait vraiment désespérant… Depuis que son imbécile de frère avait grillé le cerveau de sa meilleure amie en l'embrassant le soir du bal, Ginny n'entendait plus parler que de lui. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elles étaient enfermées ici et elles ne parlaient que d'un rouquin vaniteux et incapable. Une heure ! Ginny n'en pouvait plus. Par un si bel après-midi en plus. Encore un samedi gaspillé où elle aurait pu s'entraîner au Quidditch…

« …et après, je suis allée boire un verre avec un loup-garou en pleine transformation. Il voulait me convertir tu comprends. Heureusement que ce chameau était la, j'ai pu m'enfuir et j'ai… »

Cela devenait réellement désespérant. Ron, Ron, toujours Ron…

« …puis, j'ai dévoré toute ma collection de gnomes et je me suis fait de magnifiques bracelets avec leurs os…

-Hmmm ? »

_Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte encore ?_

« Enfin ! Ecoute Ginny, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es tellement maussade en ce moment…, questionna une Hermione compréhensive.

-Toi c'est plutôt l'inverse. Fit remarquer Ginny avec acidité.

-Justement. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. Et puis, il vaut mieux être joyeuse que broyer du noir toute la journée, rétorqua-t-elle justement. Tu n'es d'ailleurs pas la seule à être étrange maintenant que j'y pense.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient étrangement et Ginny jugea qu'elle devait être prudente. Hermione avait toujours réussi à deviner ses secrets les plus intimes et, au vu de son expression, elle devait sûrement croire quelque chose à son sujet.

« Super, certaines personnes sont étranges à Poudlard. Quel scoop ! Tu peux le vendre cher celui-là, lança la rousse, sarcastique.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir de qui il s'agit ? » demanda Hermione innocemment.

La même lueur illuminait toujours son regard et Ginny la jugea inquiétante. Elle répondit donc un peu trop précipitamment.

« Non ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? finit-elle calmement.

-Et bien je vais te le dire quand même, dit Hermione en souriant…

_A quoi est ce que je m'attendais avec Hermione ?_

-…Tu l'as sans doute remarqué car il n'est pas très discret, mais Draco n'arrête pas de te regarder en ce moment.

_N'importe quoi. J'aurais du me douter que c'était quelque chose du genre. Elle est obsédée par ce serpent à ce point…_

-Premièrement, qui est Draco ? demanda Ginny méchamment. Je ne savais pas que les serpents avaient droit à un prénom maintenant.

-Ginny, rétorqua Hermione patiemment, il a changé, je te le jure. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que moi qui ai remarqué cela…

_Alors pourquoi elle dit qu'il n'est pas discret. C'est quoi cette tactique ?_

-…mais j'ai aussi constaté que tu l'évitais continuellement. Tu ne l'insultes même plus.

Viiite une excuse… 

-Et qu'est ce que ça prouve ?

… _super l'excuse._

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous et comme…

_Noon. Jamais._

-…vous êtes étranges…

_Mais elle va arrêter avec ça ?_

_-_…depuis le soir du bal.

_Où un bal ?_

_-_Je déduis…

_Elle attends des applaudissements pour sa super déduction ?_

-…qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir là ! triompha Hermione.

…

Ginny se releva brusquement et nia tout ce qu'Hermione avait déclaré avec une mauvaise foi presque convaincante.

« Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais c'est juste pour t'aider que je…

-Ne m'aide pas alors, coupa Ginny. Tout ce que tu racontes n'est qu'un tissu d'absurdités ! Je déteste tous les Serpentards, mais lui, je le méprise ! scanda-t-elle en martelant chaque syllabe sur un ton vénéneux. Si je ne l'insulte plus, c'est uniquement par respect pour vous qui l'adorez tant. »

Elle saisit son sac et sortit de la bibliothèque en claquant la porte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une jeune fille rousse s'approcha du lac et s'allongea doucement sur la berge en regardant le soleil. Il devait être environ quatre heures. Et c'est avec enthousiasme qu'elle songea qu'elle allait pouvoir profiter du soleil pendant encore quelques heures. Puis, elle se réconcilierait avec Hermione qui ne lui reparlerait sûrement plus de cette histoire.

Ginny n'était pas étonnée que son amie ait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange entre le Serpentard et elle-même. Pas qu'il se passe réellement quelque chose… Ginny soupira une fois de plus face à l'absurdité de la situation et fut forcée de reconnaître qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose, s'il ne s'était pas appelé Malefoy. Dans l'obscurité tout avait été tellement plus simple.

Mais, cette situation très complexe ne concernait qu'elle et Hermione n'avait certainement pas à s'en mêler. Heureusement, après ce qu'elle lui avait répondu, la rousse n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Son amie y croyait sûrement encore mais elle ne s'en occuperait plus.

_Cette pensée apaisa Ginny qui finit par s'endormir doucement._

…

_« Ginny ? »_

* * *

_**A Suivre...**_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fini ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, laissez moi un petite rewiew et même si ce n'est pas le cas ( parce qu'il y'a plus de chance lol ) dites moi ce qui ne va pas pour que je m'arrange dans les prochains chapitres !

A part ça, j'aimerais votre avis sur quelque chose d'important lol. Est ce que vous pensez que cette fic serait mieux courte ( genre 10-15 chapitres) ou plus longue (dans les 20 chapitres) C'est très important parce que là j'en suis à un passage décisif et je sais pas si je leur complique la vie ou si tout s'arrange lol.

Voilà, merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout (même si vous ne l'avez pas fait merci parce que je vous comprend Xd)

**OoOmOiOsOsObOaOdOyOoO**

**oOoOo**

**OoOoObOiOsOoOoOxOoOoO**

**oO&Oo**

**OoOoOrOeOwOiOeOwOoOoO**

**oOoOo**

_Posté le mercredi 6 juin 2007_

_Updaté le mercredi 6 juin 2007_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

**¤Disclaimers¤**

Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling... Ca ne surprendra personne je crois.

**¤Rating¤**

PG-13

**¤Spoilers¤**

Jusqu'au tome 6.

**¤Couple¤**

Ginny Weasley X Draco Malefoy

**¤Note de l'auteur¤**

Bon déjà j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre bien avant et je suis désolée du retard si certains l'attendaient (surtout qu'avec un tel suspense ). Je n'aime pas particulièrement ce chapitre et les quelques uns qui vont suivre mais c'est en quelque sorte une étape obligatoire (je comprend pas exactement ce que je dis mais c'est vrai quand même Xd).

Bon là je vais vous raconter ma vie alors tous ceux que ça n'intéresse pas (qui vient de hurler « Ca n'intéresse personne… ») peuvent lire directement le chapitre lol. Non mais très sérieusement, je n'avais vraiment écrit de fanfictions et c'est surprenant la peur que j'ai de décevoir. Tout ça pour dire que j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre (il ne faut pas que je dise que je ne l'aime sinon personne ne prend la peine de le lire…) et que s'il est nul, il faut quand même me le dire car j'aimerais m'améliorer !

**Et autre chose de très important (c'est pour ça que je le mets en gras lol) J'aimerais beaucoup que les rewiewers anonymes me laisse un mail ou n'importe quoi pour leur répondre parce que j'adore leurs rewiews et je ne peux pas leur répondre autant qu'aux autres (bien sûr ce n'est pas obligatoire c'est juste une suggestion). **

Enfin… Bonne lecture et déjà un premier merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews

**¤Précision sur l'écriture¤**

Les pensées de Ginny sont en _italique_ et quand il y'a retour à la ligne dans ses pensées cela signifie qu'elle se parle toute seule.

**¤Rythme de parution¤**

Un chapitre par semaine (sauf pour quand je vais partir en vacances…).

**¤Remerciements¤**

Un immense merci à **Ellie** (j'avais fait une faut à son nom sur tous les derniers chapitres ) qui a lu et corrigé ce chapitre.

Merci aux 9 personnes qui m'ont laissées des rewiews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir et je suis vraiment désolée de poster ce chapitre aussi tard. Merci à **Malie25**, **Black Lagoon**, **Aurore** (Merci beaucoup pour le compliment ! C'est (beaucoup) trop gentil) , **mai26 **(Merci à toi, ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic lol j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également) , **Gwen** (Merci pour ta rewiew et tes conseils ! J'espère que la suite te plaira Xd) , **Eliza Poufsouffle**, **avada666**, **miss-sunny** et à **lauralavoiepelletier**

Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction et qui même s'ils ne prennent pas toujours le temps de laisser une rewiew, la suivent et l'ont mis dans leurs alertes.

**¤Résumé des chapitres précédents¤**

Alors que Ginny a embrassé Malefoy lors du bal donné en l'honneur de la mort de Harry, elle ne lui avait donné aucune chance de s'expliquer lorsqu'il avait voulu lui parler. Quelques semaines passent et Hermione fait remarquer à Ginny qu'elle et Malefoy se conduisent étrangement depuis ce fameux bal. Ginny, vexée, laisse Hermione et se rend au bord du lac pour se calmer les idées. Elle s'endort et soudain, une voix la tire du sommeil.

_**OoOoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoOoO**_

°o.O£â§T Ðâñ¢êO.o°

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

* * *

_Cette pensée apaisa Ginny qui finit par s'endormir doucement._

…

_« Ginny ? »_

Au son de cette voix qu'elle avait pourtant si peu entendue, la plus jeune des Weasley se réveilla brusquement. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, sa voix se fit entendre, empreinte de toute la froideur dont elle était capable.

« Dégage.

-Non. Il faut que je te parle d'abord. » dit-t-il d'une voix assurée.

La rousse se releva alors et se retrouva face à lui. Lorsque ses iris émeraude croisèrent son regard perle, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade. Comment réussissait-il à exercer une telle attraction sur elle alors qu'elle avait pris la décision irrévocable de ne plus faire attention à lui ?

« Même si je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, je t'accorde quelques minutes. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne distinguait presque pas son visage. Elle leva doucement la tête vers le ciel. La pénombre ambiante laissait supposer une heure déjà avancée. Elle avait sûrement dépassé largement le couvre-feu.

« Ecoute, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'en veux comme ça. Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Tu me demandes ce que tu m'as fait ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Oui parce que je ne comprends vraiment pas, murmura-t-il.

-Mais c'est simple ! s'énerva-t-elle. Tu as abusé de moi dans le noir alors que tu savais très bien que si j'avais su qui tu étais, je n'aurais jamais accepté cela. »

Malefoy eut un petit sourire ironique et cela ne fit qu'énerver Ginny davantage. Elle détestait tellement cet air de supériorité qu'il arborait en permanence.

« Tu crois que je savais que c'était toi ? Je te signale qu'on était tous les deux dans le noir.

-Et alors ? Ca aurait pu être n'importe quelle fille ! Ce n'est pas une façon de se conduire !

-Tu es la seule fille à réagir de cette manière. Et puis avant de voir qui j'étais tu n'avais pas l'air aussi offusquée par ma façon d'agir, dit-il, moqueur. Toutes les autres filles de Poudlard auraient été ravies de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Surtout avec moi, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

_Comme si la plupart ne s'était pas déjà retrouvée dans des situations beaucoup plus…hum disons compromettantes avec toi…_

-Tu rêves. » Rétorqua-t-elle doucement.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et s'assit doucement au bord de l'eau, dos à lui. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire avec lui… Que voulait-il exactement ? Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs toujours pas répondu…

« Pour la dernière fois Malefoy, que veux-tu ? »

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et croisa son regard émeraude. Elle ne put s'empêcher de flancher une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se convaincre qu'il était malfaisant ? Comment arrivait-il à corrompre tout le monde ? Même elle … Même elle qui s'était juré de le haïr !

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas facile à dire, mais si pour toi ça ne représentait rien l'autre soir, pour moi…

-Arrête d'essayer de me manipuler comme ça. Ca ne marchera pas avec moi, » le coupa-t-elle brusquement.

Deux prunelles d'acier qui semblaient tellement sincères la transpercèrent de nouveau. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. Il était en partie responsable de la mort de Dumbledore… Et de toutes les autres qui avaient suivi. Sans parler de tous les Moldus qui était morts de sa main lorsqu'il était sous les ordres de Voldemort. Elle ne pouvait pas pardonner cela.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas à comprendre que je suis sincère ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Sincère… Un Malefoy sincère ? Tu veux me faire rire c'est ça ? chuchota-t-elle, esquissant une moue ironique.

-Tu sais quoi ? murmura-t-il, le regard brillant. En réalité, tu es exactement comme tu me décris. Tu me reproches ce qui s'est passé la nuit du bal mais c'est toi qui n'en a rien faire et qui ne veux même plus y penser. Tu dis que je me comporte mal avec les filles de Poudlard mais tu as vu la façon dont tu te comportes avec moi ? »

Ginny ferma les yeux. Comment osait-il lui dire ça ? Alors comme cela tout était de sa faute à elle ? Elle à qui la guerre avait tout pris, elle devait maintenant se montrer compréhensive envers le seul responsable encore vivant de son malheur.

Elle le détailla vivement. Elle avait tellement envie de se venger. De le détruire, lui et son visage à la perfection inhumaine qui parvenait encore à la faire douter. Brusquement, elle se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre le sol. Elle avait certainement beaucoup moins de force que lui, mais sa colère était telle qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à l'avoir par surprise.

« Tu oses me dire ça alors que si je suis comme ça, c'est toi le responsable ? cracha-t-elle hargneusement.

-Moi ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Tu as détruit ma vie et maintenant tu me dis que je suis comme toi ? » hurla-t-elle, hystérique.

Surpris par son brusque accès de colère, Drago n'essaya même pas de se dégager. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Trop surprise pour réagir, elle se raidit brusquement.

« Tu détruis ta vie toute seule Ginevra, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Cela faisait très longtemps que plus personne ne l'avait appelée par son prénom et plus que tout, cela la calma. Mais lorsqu'elle réalisa dans quelle situation elle était, elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Elle était tellement faible… Et pourquoi le contact avec cet assassin lui faisait-il perdre tous ses moyens... De plus les paroles de Malefoy avaient semé le doute dans son esprit et elle s'interrogeait avec inquiétude. Peut être était-ce la réalité… Elle détruisait sa vie. Elle s'interdisait stupidement le droit au bonheur… Mais ce n'était certainement pas avec cet homme qu'elle allait le trouver.

_« Tu détruis ta vie. » _

Cette affirmation qu'il avait assenée avec tant de conviction lui fit tourner la tête. Ce ne pouvait être vrai. Ce n'était sûrement pas détruire sa vie que haïr un assassin. Cela restait dans la limite du raisonnable, surtout lorsque votre meilleur ami était mort à cause de lui.

Alors que doucement il essuyait ses larmes et continuait de la fixer, elle s'éloigna de lui, presque à contre cœur, et elle tenta de se relever avec le plus de dignité possible.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, non ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Oui… » hésita-t-il.

Elle se mordit la langue. Elle n'allait pas le laisser gagner aussi facilement. Une idée étrange jaillit alors dans son esprit. Elle avait toujours aimé laisser interférer le hasard et le cours de certains événements influencer ses décisions.

« Si tu attrapes le Vif d'Or avant moi je t'écoute, » chuchota-t-elle, déterminée.

Il parut surpris et peu sûr de lui face à cette condition et elle s'en réjouit intérieurement. Le match était dans une semaine. Gryffondor avait beaucoup d'avance, mais si Serpentard gagnait, rien n'était joué. Tout dépendrait du nombre de points d'avance.

Alors qu'elle allait partir, il lui sourit d'un air assuré et se rapprocha d'elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Aucun problème… »

Il fit quelques pas.

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, il est déjà minuit et si tu meurs avant le match je considèrerais que tu n'as pas tenu ta parole. »

Ginny sourit. Elle avait encore besoin de rester seule au bord du lac. Une petite heure au maximum…

Elle resta ainsi longtemps à regarder les étoiles qui se reflétaient dans les eaux glacées du lac. Puis, elle retourna vers le château en direction de son dortoir.

Alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'un couloir pour atteindre le portrait de la Grosse Dame, une main se referma sur son épaule. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, une autre la bâillonna fermement et elle sentit la pression d'une baguette sur sa tempe.

_Cinq paires de yeux luisaient dans l'obscurité._

* * *

_A suivre..._**

* * *

**

Voilà ce chapitre est fini. Si vous avez aimez (ou pas), laissez moi une rewiew.

La suite la semiane prochaine.

**OoOmOiOsOsObOaOdOyOoO**

**oOoOo**

**OoOoObOiOsOoOoOxOoOoO**

**oO&Oo**

**OoOoOrOeOwOiOeOwOoOoO**

**oOoOo**

_Posté le jeudi 14 juin 2007_

_Updaté le jeudi 14 juin 2007_


	6. Chapitre 5

**¤Disclaimers¤**

Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**¤Rating¤**

PG-13

**¤Spoilers¤**

Jusqu'au tome 6.

**¤Couple¤**

Ginny Weasley X Draco Malefoy

**¤Note de l'auteur¤**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous parti en vacances et que vous allez quand même pouvoir le lire lol.

Je suis super contente parce que j'ai eu 8 rewiew pour ce chapitre et même si c'est peu par rapport à certaines histoires, moi je trouve ça beaucoup et je suis trop heureuse !

**¤Précision sur l'écriture¤**

Les pensées de Ginny sont en _italique_ et quand il y'a retour à la ligne dans ses pensées cela signifie qu'elle se parle toute seule.

**¤Rythme de parution¤**

Un chapitre par semaine à partir de la rentrée parce que là je vais partir en vacances. Donc si vous avez beaucoup de chance, un chapitre la semaine prochaine, sinon début août.

**¤Remerciements¤**

Un immense merci à **Ellie** qui a lu et corrigé ce chapitre sans quoi il serait incompréhensible.

Merci aux 8 personnes qui m'ont laissées des rewiews, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que certains continuent à la lire et que d'autres la découvre. Merci à **mirli**, **Melitta Fairy**, **GaBy27**, **mai26**, **Eliza Poufsouffle**, **flor75**(Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas si je mérite plus de rewiews mais en tout cas ça me fait super plaisir qu tu le penses !!), **Malie25** et **miss-sunny**.

Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction et qui même s'ils ne prennent pas toujours le temps de laisser une rewiew, la suivent et l'ont mis dans leurs alertes (12 !)

**¤Résumé des chapitres précédents¤**

Alors que Ginny a embrassé Malefoy lors du bal donné en l'honneur de la mort de Harry, elle ne lui avait donné aucune chance de s'expliquer lorsqu'il avait voulu lui parler. Puis, alors qu'elle s'assoupit au bord du lac à la suite d'une discution houleuse avec Hermione, Malefoy la tire du sommeil et elle se dispute avec lui. Elle ne veut pas l'écouter mais elle lui promet qu'elle le fera s'il attrape le vif d'or avant elle lors du prochain match de Quidditch. Il accepte mais alors qu'ils retournent tous deux dans leur dortoir, Ginny se fait attaquer.

_**OoOoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoOoO**_

°o.O£â§T Ðâñ¢êO.o°

_

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

_

_Affolée, elle tenta de se retourner pour apercevoir ses agresseurs._

_Cinq paires de yeux luisaient dans l'obscurité._

Aussitôt, on lui banda les yeux et elle sentit qu'on l'entraînait vers un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait sans doute pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait la terreur s'insinuer insidieusement et annihiler toutes ses capacités de réaction, elle sombra. Qu'essayait-on encore de lui faire ? Elle n'avait pas encore assez souffert aujourd'hui ? Une discussion mouvementée avec Hermione, puis avec Malefoy… Il fallait maintenant que des inconnus tentent de la kidnapper pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Elle se débattit mollement mais un violent coup dans la nuque la dissuada d'en faire plus. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire tabasser et elle n'avait de toutes façons plus assez de force pour tenter un affrontement contre cinq personnes… Qui semblaient avoir prévu leur coup et posséder beaucoup plus de force qu'elle d'après la douleur cuisante qui remontait peu à peu de son cou au cerveau. Ses larmes se remirent à couler abondamment et, vaincue par la fatigue et la douleur, elle s'effondra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Des bruits de claques résonnaient dans son esprit mais Ginny ne reprit conscience qu'en s'apercevant que c'était elle que l'on frappait. Tout son visage était endolori et son corps courbaturé n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, éblouie.

" Tu rouvres tout de suite les yeux ou je recommence… " chuchota une voix à son oreille.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et ses pupilles dilatées furent de nouveau aveuglées. Les larmes recommencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux mais, décidée à ne pas donner satisfaction à ses adversaires, qui qu'ils soient, elle se redressa et les défia du regard avec un courage qu'elle ne possédait pas.

Ils étaient cinq et ils portaient l'uniforme de Poudlard. Un serpent était cousu sur le blason de leurs robes. Ginny jugea qu'ils devaient être en cinquième année et par conséquent bien loin de son mètre soixante-dix. Ils étaient tous bâtis comme les défunts Crabbe et Goyle et elle reconnut même les deux batteurs de l'équipe de Serpentard. Tous la regardaient de haut alors qu'elle-même était recroquevillée, les genoux fermement entourés par ses bras fluets et ils l'encadraient de façon à lui couper toute retraite. De toutes façons, elle ne connaissait pas cette salle peu lumineuse qui lui avait pourtant écorché la rétine un peu plus tôt.

Ils étaient dans une pièce qui pouvait se prétendre un cachot, malgré la place qu'il y'avait et les fenêtres qui permirent à Ginny d'apprendre que l'aube était proche. Elle était sûrement coincée dans les sous-sols de Poudlard et n'ayant pas l'habitude de cette partie du château, elle ne reconnaissait rien… Plaquée contre un mur, elle osa malgré tout s'adresser à eux.

" Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par l'humidité ambiante.

-Lève-toi avant de nous adresser la parole, " murmura un de ses agresseurs avec brusquerie.

Elle se leva avec dignité et lorsqu'elle fut à leur hauteur, elle les défia du regard avec hargne. S'ils avaient voulu lui faire du mal, ils l'auraient sans doute déjà fait. Mais qu'attendaient-ils d'elle ?

Soudain, ils ne firent plus attention à elle. Ils chuchotèrent entre eux pendant quelques minutes, la laissant à l'écart et trop inquiète de l'instabilité de sa situation pour tenter quoi que se soit ou oser protester. Puis, quatre d'entre eux partirent en plaisantant avec celui qui restait.

" Bonne chance Dimitri, tu penses que tu vas t'en sortir ? dit l'un, une moue déplaisante inscrite sur son visage.

-Elle va te tabasser, fais gaffe, " rit l'un d'eux.

Ils continuèrent dans ce registre jusqu'à ce que le dernier ait passé la porte qui se situait tout de même à environ cinquante mètres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lorsque ses camarades furent partis, le regard du dénommé Dimitri se durcit et il la toisa de plus en méchamment.

" Alors, pas trop dégoûtée de t'être fait avoir comme une gamine, Weasley ? " dit-il, moqueur.

Elle se renfrogna et reprit de l'assurance. Il était seul et les possibilités de s'en sortir, moindres au départ, venaient de s'accroître en une dizaine de minutes.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha-t-elle.

-Toi, " dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle frémit et commença à paniquer. Elle n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité. Mais il n'était tout de même pas inconscient ? Il n'allait pas tenter de toucher à son corps alors qu'elle avait vu leurs visages ? Malgré cela, elle attendit qu'il reprenne la parole, de moins en moins assurée.

" Enfin, reprit-il, c'est ce que je prendrai si tu n'es pas conciliante…

-Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda-t-elle, quelque peu rassurée.

-Tu ne t'en doutes même pas ? s'exclama-t-il avec une surprise qui ne pouvait être feinte.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Je ne leur ai rien fait aux Serpentards dernièrement…_

_Rien fait ?_

_Bon peut-être que j'ai été un peu désagréable avec UN Serpentard mais c'est pas une raison suffisante pour me kidnapper et me faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances._

-Mais comment tu veux que je m'en doute ? protesta-t-elle après un temps de réflexion.

-L'attrapeur de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ça ne te dit rien ? "

_Mais c'est moi ça…Quel rapport entre le Quidditch et une agression ?_

Lorsqu'elle comprit, elle fut tellement consternée qu'elle faillit éclater de rire. Ces imbéciles la kidnappaient pour gagner un match de Quidditch. Ils montaient tout un plan pour qu'elle ne joue pas ce match dont elle n'avait strictement rien à faire et qu'elle allait jouer plus par obligation qu'autre chose.

_Pitoyable…Pour le coup j'ai vraiment pitié d'eux…_

Elle lui sourit d'un sourire qui se voulait compréhensif et essaya de lui parler sur un ton raisonnable.

" Ecoute, c'est une blague là ? C'est pour pas que je joue le match que vous faites tout ce cirque ? " rit-elle.

_Raté pour le ton raisonnable… _

_Mais ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils ont des problèmes mentaux.._

Puis il se remémora les menaces qu'elle avait reçues quelques minutes plus tôt et elle se ressaisit. Ce garçon, si fou soit-il, avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle et ce n'était certainement pas le moment de s'essayer à l'humour.

Mais, Dimitri n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir et il continuait de sourire d'un air victorieux.

" Peut-être que tu trouves cela stupide, il n'empêche que tu ne joueras pas le match… et que tu ne nous dénonceras pas…, répondit-il, énigmatique.

-Effectivement, si vous m'enfermez ici je ne risque pas de jouer le match, mais pour ce qui est ce vous dénoncer… "

Soudain, elle se rappela le pari qu'elle avait fait avec Malefoy. Si elle ne jouait pas le match, elle ne risquait pas d'attraper le vif d'or et alors… Elle allait être obligée de l'écouter. Et si lui-même était à l'origine de ce plan destiné à forcer le destin… En gagnant le match et la coupe, il l'obligeait du même coup à écouter tous les mensonges qu'il devait avoir soigneusement préparés.

" Tu ne nous dénonceras pas, sourit Dimitri, car tu vas faire le serment inviolable d'ici quelques minutes. Les autres vont bientôt revenir.

_Le Serment Inviolable ? Rien que ça, pour un match de Quidditch… Mais ils sont devenus complètement dingues !_

-Et ils sont partis où ? questionna-t-elle pour gagner du temps.

-Chercher le capitaine…

-Malefoy ?

-Oui.

-Et il est au courant de votre petit kidnapping ? " interrogea-t-elle, furieuse.

_Mais avant qu'il ne lui réponde, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et laissa apparaître les Serpentards apparemment décontenancés. _

_Ils n'étaient que quatre._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Enfin fini Xd. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Donc la suite soit la semaine prochaine soit début août.

Laissez moi des Rewiews si vous avez lu. Ca vous prend deux minutes et ça m'encourage (surtout si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul et que je dois changer des choses.)

Bonne semaine.

**OoOmOiOsOsObOaOdOyOoO**

**oOoOo**

**OoOoObOiOsOoOoOxOoOoO**

**oO&Oo**

**OoOoOrOeOwOiOeOwOoOoO**

**oOoOo**

_Posté le vendredi 22 juin 2007_

_Updaté le vendredi 22 juin 2007_


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Salut tout le monde !_**

Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**¤Rating¤**

PG-13

**¤Spoilers¤**

Jusqu'au tome 6.

**¤Couple¤**

Ginny Weasley X Draco Malefoy

**¤Note de l'auteur¤**

Bon vous avez de la chance (pas vraiment sûr que s'en soit mais bon Xd), je vous poste un nouveau chapitre entre un retour et un départ lol. J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si je ne m'attends pas à beaucoup de rewiew car je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous sont sans doute partis.

**¤Précision sur l'écriture¤**

Les pensées de Ginny sont en _italique_ et quand il y'a retour à la ligne dans ses pensées cela signifie qu'elle se parle toute seule.

**¤Rythme de parution¤**

Prochain chapitre début août ou à la rentrée de septembre.

**¤Remerciements¤**

Un immense merci à **Ellie** qui a lu et corrigé ce chapitre sans quoi il serait incompréhensible.

Merci aux 8 personnes qui m'ont laissées des rewiews, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que certains continuent à la lire et que d'autres la découvre. Merci à **Eliza Poufsouffle**, **mai26**, **avada666**, **mirli**, **Malie25**, **GaBy27**, **Melitta Fairy** et **miss-sunny**.

Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction et qui même s'ils ne prennent pas toujours le temps de laisser une rewiew, la suivent et l'ont mis dans leurs alertes.

**¤Résumé des chapitres précédents¤**

Ginny promet à Malefoy qu'elle écoutera ses justifications s'il attrape le vif d'or avant elle lors du prochain match de Quidditch. Il accepte mais alors qu'ils retournent tous deux dans leur dortoir, Ginny se fait attaquer. Ce sont les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard qui espère l'enfermer dans une cave pour qu'elle ne joue pas le match.

**_OoOoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoOoO_**

°o.O£â§T Ðâñ¢êO.o°

_

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

_

_Mais avant qu'il ne lui réponde, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et laissa apparaître les Serpentards apparemment décontenancés. Ils n'étaient que quatre._

Ginny, qui attendait sans se l'avouer la venue de Malefoy avec impatience, fut extrêmement déçue par ce revirement de situation. Où avait-il bien pu passer pour que même les membres de son équipe ne sachent plus ou le trouver ? Elle l'avait pourtant quitté depuis peu… Il était forcément retourné dans son dortoir…

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'est pas avec vous ? commença Dimitri, menaçant.

-On ne l'a pas trouvé ! rétorqua l'un d'eux, abasourdi.

-On fait quoi alors ? demanda un autre.

-On s'en tient au plan de départ, » décida Dimitri après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Ginny songea qu'il devait être le chef du groupe car il parlait avec déférence et lorsqu'il ordonnait, les autres agissaient sans rechigner.

Peu à peu, les Serpentards commencèrent à l'entourer de plus en plus étroitement et Ginny sentit son souffle se raréfier. Elle n'avait que trop conscience du fait que quoi qu'ils tentent, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre ni réagir de quelque manière que se soit. Cette certitude l'empoisonnait peu à peu tandis qu'elle sentait une dose de terreur pure l'envahir.

Si Draco ne venait pas, elle n'avait strictement aucune chance de s'en sortir.

_Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas lui-même derrière tout cela ?_

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Peut-être devait-elle être soulagée de son absence. S'il avait été là, la situation aurait sans doute été pire. Alors pourquoi ce poids sur le cœur ?

_Mais au moins, j'avais une chance de le faire culpabiliser, lui._

Aussitôt qu'elle eut pensé cela, elle n'en finit plus de se morigéner intérieurement. Qui était-elle pour croire que Malefoy accordait une quelconque importance à sa misérable existence ?

Elle trembla violemment. Une tentative d'évasion semblait suicidaire. Désespérée et suicidaire. Mais ne l'était-elle pas au fond ? Ils étaient de nouveau cinq, beaucoup plus forts qu'elle. Que pouvait-elle tenter qui ait une seule chance d'aboutir ? Tandis qu'elle évaluait tout de même différentes possibilités de fuir, elle ne fit plus attention au flot de paroles qui s'écoulait d'eux et lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers elle, une lueur malsaine mais décidée au fond des yeux, la peur qu'elle avait oubliée en réfléchissant refit surface, plus vive que jamais.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

« Bon on commence par le Serment Inviolable, lui expliqua Dimitri.

_Nooon !_

-Puis, tu restes ici jusqu'à la fin du match et tu ressors tranquillement après, continua-t-il.

_Tranquillement… La blague… Je vais juste rester enfermer une semaine dans ce trou puant mais tout va bien…Et Ron et Hermione qui vont me chercher… Eh, mais oui ! Ils vont me chercher !_

- Comment j'explique ma disparition ? assena-t-elle, aussi heureuse qu'elle pouvait l'être dans cet endroit d'avoir trouvé ce qui lui sembla une faille.

Dimitri lui sourit, victorieux, et lui tendit une feuille de papier ouvragé et une plume de cygne.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ?_

Elle fixa stupidement ce qu'il tenait dans sa main avant de saisir les objets, incapable de comprendre ce que l'on attendait d'elle.

« Tu vas écrire une lettre qui explique ton absence…, martela-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à une demeurée.

_Non mais il se prend pour qui lui avec ses idées ridicules. Il vient d'une famille Moldue ou quoi ? _

-Et pas d'entourloupes sinon tu vas vraiment souffrir, » conclut il doucereusement.

_Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?_ _Il s'est inspiré d'un de ces vieux « filins » où les Moldus se tapent dessus ?_

Ginny resta quelques instants incapable de réagir. Elle était totalement effarée par l'absurdité de cette situation dont l'issue lui paraissait pourtant inéluctable. Ils avaient tout prévu. Leur plan avait été agencé avec une précision méticuleuse. Le moindre détail n'avait pas été épargné.

_Mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! C'est qu'un match. Un stupide match qui va me forcer à faire un Serment Inviolable ! _

Le Serment Inviolable. On en mourrait si on le rompait non ? Mais alors… Le jour où elle serait vraiment désespérée, elle pourrait toujours révéler ce qu'elle savait.

Mais se sacrifier pour un match de Quidditch universitaire… Ridicule comme mort… 

Alors qu'elle était justement en train de penser qu'il valait mieux pour elle de se taire au vu de l'instabilité de sa situation, les mots lui échappèrent inconsciemment.

« Vous avez si peu confiance en vos capacités qu'il vous faut kidnapper l'attrapeur adverse pour avoir une chance de gagner ?

_J'ai pas vraiment dit ça ?_

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

-Sale traînée ! Tu te prends pour qui pour nous parler ainsi ?

-Je crois qu'il va falloir lui apprendre la politesse avant, » conclut l'un d'eux en se rapprochant dangereusement de Ginny. »

Qu'est ce qu'il fait lui ? 

Il passa doucement une main sous le tee-shirt de la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser brutalement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beaucoup moins doué que Malefoy en la matière alors qu'elle restait passive, trop choquée pour réagir. Après quelques secondes, elle lui mordit la langue jusqu'au sang tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur et se recroquevillait sur le sol en crachant du sang.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise qu'elle avait occasionné, elle se faufila entre ses tortionnaires et courut comme une furie, ardente d'atteindre la sortie à temps.

Mais, alors qu'elle allait attendre la sortie, une main l'agrippa fermement avant de la pousser violemment. Sa tête percuta le sol gelé et avant qu'elle eut pu réagir, elle fut assaillie par des coups tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Unes à unes, elle sentit ses côtes se briser comme du sucre alors qu'elle criait à s'en déchirer la voix. Un brusque coup de pied dans la mâchoire la fit taire et un flot de sang l'envahit, l'étouffant presque.

Rapidement, elle se résigna. Elle allait sans doute mourir, noyée dans son propre sang.

Passive, écrasée contre les briques, elle attendait que son supplice cesse pour tenter de refréner le flot de larmes qui coulait ininterrompues sur son visage meurtri et se mêlaient doucement au sang qui suintait des plaies que les Serpentards lui avait occasionnées.

_Puis, soudain, les coups cessèrent et le dernier souvenir que Ginny emporta avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience si attrayante fut deux prunelles d'acier qui la fixait étrangement._

_**

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Désolée pour le suspence . J'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu !

Donc la suite début août ou en septembre.

Laissez moi une rewiew si vous en avez le temps. Ca me motive trop même si je continuerai cette histoire tant qu'au moins une personne me lira mdr.

**OoOmOiOsOsObOaOdOyOoO**

**oOoOo**

**OoOoObOiOsOoOoOxOoOoO**

**oO&Oo**

**OoOoOrOeOwOiOeOwOoOoO**

**oOoOo**

_Posté le dimanche 1er juillet 2007_

_Updaté le dimanche 1er juillet 2007_


	8. Chapitre 7

Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**¤Rating¤**

PG-13

**¤Spoilers¤**

Jusqu'au tome 6.

**¤Couple¤**

Ginny Weasley X Draco Malefoy

**¤Note de l'auteur¤**

Je poste ce chapitre rapidement en espérant que tout ceux qui me lise ne sont pas tous partis et en m'excusant du retard ( mais en même temps j'avais pas d'ordi lol.)

**¤Précision sur l'écriture¤**

Les pensées de Ginny sont en _italique_ et quand il y'a retour à la ligne dans ses pensées cela signifie qu'elle se parle toute seule.

**¤Rythme de parution¤**

Prochain chapitre fin août.

**¤Remerciements¤**

Un immense merci à **Ellie** qui a lu et corrigé ce chapitre sans quoi il serait incompréhensible.

Merci aux 8 personnes qui m'ont laissées des rewiews, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que certains continuent à la lire et que d'autres la découvre. Merci à **GaBy27**, **Melitta Fairy**, **mai26**,** Eliza Poufsouffle**, **Sandiane**( lol je sais tout ce que tu m'as dit sur la fréquance de publicationet j'essayerais de poster plus souvent à la rentrée mais vu que je suis en vacnaces en ce moment... Enfin lol merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew !) , **avada666**, **Malie25**,et **clem077**.

Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction et qui même s'ils ne prennent pas toujours le temps de laisser une rewiew, la suivent et l'ont mis dans leurs alertes.

**¤Résumé des chapitres précédents¤**

Alors qu'elle avait promit à Malefoy qu'elle écouterait ses justifications s'il attrapait le vif d'or avant elle lors du prochain match de Quidditch, Ginnyse fait attaquer par les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard qui espère la retenir prisonnière jusqu'à la date du match. Mais, alors qu'ils commencent à la frapper, quelqu'un arrive.

**_OoOoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoOoO_**

_°o.O£â§T Ðâñ¢êO.o°_

_

* * *

Chapitre 7

* * *

_

_Puis, soudain, les coups cessèrent et le dernier souvenir que Ginny emporta avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience si attrayante fut deux prunelles d'acier qui la fixait étrangement._

Une jeune fille dont le visage était caché par une épaisse masse de cheveux roux ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Où était-elle ? Alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de se souvenir, une douleur fulgurante la transperça et les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux émeraudes.

Tout son corps la faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'acharnait sur elle en lui plantant lentement dans la peau de nombreuses aiguilles acérées, tout cela avec une méticulosité diabolique.

Soudain, une douleur tout d'abord diffuse, puis de plus en plus lancinante, vint se placer au premier plan de ses préoccupations. Une douleur atroce, au niveau de la tête.

Elle tenta alors de se relever et, exerçant une légère pression sur ses bras, elle parvint à se hisser à quelques centimètres du sol avant d'échouer lamentablement et de percuter violemment le granit. La pierre était glaciale et elle ne put réprimer un frisson suivit d'un gémissement.

« Arrête !»

Une voix. Qu'est ce que cette voix faisait ici ? Au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, Ginny commençait à se remémorer ce qui lui était arrivé avant qu'elle ne se retrouve dans une telle situation. Ces imbéciles de serpents l'avaient frappée et… des yeux gris… Elle se souvenait de deux yeux gris…

_Malefoy…_

Elle grimaça et laissa échapper un second gémissement. Même son visage n'avait pas été épargné et il la brûlait férocement.

Le seul avantage de cette situation était qu'elle n'avait pas été obligée de prêter serment. Elle allait donc pouvoir se venger de ces odieux Serpentards et leur faire payer au centuple ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir.

Mais elle ne devait pas oublier le présent. Malgré les avertissements de la voix qu'elle supposait appartenir à Malefoy, elle réessaya de se lever et y parvint à peu près non sans crier lorsqu'elle malmenait une partie trop sensible de son corps.

Malefoy était là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Il semblait furieux et ne la quittait pas du regard tout en restant en retrait comme s'il n'osait pas s'approcher.

Il détailla rapidement son visage et sa grimace éloquente fit frissonner Ginny qui commença à paniquer réellement. Que lui avaient-ils donc fait ? Elle était défigurée à ce point ?

Avec précaution, elle positionna son bras à la hauteur de ses yeux et constata non sans un frémissement de dégoût l'étendue des dégâts. Les endroits dont la couleur n'était pas un mélange de bleu violacé tendant sur le noir étaient écorchés à vifs et quelques gouttes de sang sombre perlaient.

Elle songea alors avec horreur que son visage devait sûrement être dans le même état et, furieuse, elle fixa Malefoy avec toute la méchanceté dont elle était capable.

Tout était de sa faute. C'était sûrement lui qui avait organisé cela et même si il n'avait pas prévu de telles conséquences à ce plan, Ginny le tenait pour responsable de la destruction partielle ou totale de son visage.

Décidée à le faire culpabiliser autant que possible, elle se planta en face de lui.

« Super sympas tes potes… » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix dont l'ironie fut atténuée par le gémissement qui suivit.

Ginny sentait que ses lèvres avaient enflé et elle avait du mal à ouvrir la bouche. Par chance, ses dents semblaient avoir été épargnées. Malefoy, quant à lui, semblait en proie à un dilemme intérieur important. Et quand il répondit, sa voix était à peine un murmure.

« Tu veux que je te soigne ? Dit-il en sortant sa baguette et une fiole mordorée.

-Ca t'arrangerait bien hein ? Oublier ce que tu m'as fait ! » cria-t-elle

Alors qu'il allait s'offusquer et lui rétorquer vertement qu'il n'y était pour rien, elle fondit en larmes et se recroquevilla sur le sol. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi tout le temps elle ? Elle avait tellement mal, elle se sentait tellement faible.

Et repenser à son impuissance précédente ne faisait que la briser un peu plus. Elle aurait dû résister, leur donner des coups, même faibles, même en sachant pertinemment que tout était perdu d'avance. Elle n'avait su qu'attendre que cela passe en criant comme une démente et cette faiblesse la révoltait. Pitoyable. Elle était vraiment pitoyable.

Soudain, elle sentit qu'on la soulevait délicatement et qu'on la posait sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à une couverture. Il ne pouvait donc pas la laisser un peu tranquille ? Il fallait en plus qu'il la voie ainsi. Il voulait savourer sa victoire ? Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Elle ravala ses sanglots et, rassemblant le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Laisse-moi tranquille,» s'exclama-t-elle, acide.

Il ne fit pas attention à elle et, saisissant sa baguette, il la pointa sur elle et formula un début d'incantation. Elle se débattit mollement mais lorsqu'elle sentit ses plaies se cicatriser et ses hématomes désenfler, elle se laissa faire, songeant qu'elle se vengerait plus tard. Puis, quelques minutes après, il lui tendit la fiole et lui ordonna de la boire, ce qu'elle fit sans protester. La souffrance était trop intense et si elle voulait lutter contre lui, ils devaient être à armes égales.

Enfin, elle sentit que la douleur avait déserté son corps. Elle se releva et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Le seul auquel il aurait droit. C'était tout de même lui qui avait provoqué cette situation, et même s'il n'était pas derrière l'idée de base, il en était la cause.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et, sans ciller, elle le questionna brusquement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Un mot. Un seul.

« Ecoute Ginny… Tu dois me croire, poursuivit-il suppliant.

_Ne le crois pas Ginny. Ne le crois pas._

-Je ne savais pas. Je te le jure. Je les aurais empêchés de faire ça. »

_C'est un démon. Par définition il sait très bien mentir. Ne pas le croire. Ne pas le croire._

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle tentait de se persuader qu'il était coupable, cette solution lui semblait de moins en moins envisageable. S'il mentait pourquoi l'aurait-il soignée ? Pourquoi ? De nombreuses questions restaient sans réponse s'il s'avérait qu'il soit réellement coupable. Alors que s'il était innocent…

Si dès le départ elle avait su effacer la rancœur dans son âme et lui donner une chance comme aux autres, ils n'en seraient sans doute pas là.

_Une chance. Une seule…_

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'eux ? » Questionna-t-elle en souriant comme pour signifier qu'elle passait l'éponge.

_Pour lui donner une chance on verra après le match. En attendant, j'oublie._

Il lui sourit, heureux, et lui expliqua qu'il leur avait effacé la mémoire avant de les renvoyer dans leur dortoir hagard.

« Je ne les dénoncerai pas s'ils ont tout oublié, » décida-t-elle, pensive.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais elle ne parvenait plus à leur en vouloir. Elle se sentait tellement bien en cet instant. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à discuter ainsi de choses sans importances qu'ils oubliaient aussitôt prononcées puis, elle se releva et après quelques pas se retourna et lui sourit.

_Un sourire sincère. Plein d'espoir et de confiance._

_« On se revoit au match. Que le meilleur gagne. »_

_Puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut comme une ombre._

_

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bon cette fois pas de suspence donc j'espère que vous m'excuserez pour le retard. Merci de me laissez une petite rewiew si ça vous a plus ! Bizoox et bonnes vacances

**OoOmOiOsOsObOaOdOyOoO**

**oOoOo**

**OoOoObOiOsOoOoOxOoOoO**

**oO&Oo**

**OoOoOrOeOwOiOeOwOoOoO**

**oOoOo**

_Posté le dimanche 5 août 2007_

_Updaté le dimanche 5 août 2007_


	9. Chapitre 8

**_SaLuT !§!_**

**¤Disclaimers¤**

Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**¤Rating¤**

PG-13

**¤Spoilers¤**

Jusqu'au tome 6.

**¤Couple¤**

Ginny Weasley X Draco Malefoy

**¤Note de l'auteur¤**

... Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée du retard. J'étais en vacances mais je jure que je recommence à poster régulièrement ! A part ça... J'ai eu beaucoup moins de rewiews sur ce chapitre mais je le mérite sûrement. Le chapitre n'était pas génial et en plus avec tout ce retard... Bon j'espère juste que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**¤Précision sur l'écriture¤**

Les pensées de Ginny sont en_ italique_ et quand il y'a retour à la ligne dans ses pensées cela signifie qu'elle se parle toute seule.

**¤Rythme de parution¤**

Prochain chapitre dans la semaine. J'essaye de reposter régulièrement !!

**¤Remerciements¤**

Un immense merci à **Ellie** qui a lu et corrigé ce chapitre .

Merci aux 4 personnes qui m'ont laissées des rewiews, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que certains continuent à la lire et que d'autres la découvre. Merci à **Black Lagoon**, **Eliza Poufsouffle**, **miss-sunny **et** mai26**.

Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction et qui même s'ils ne prennent pas toujours le temps de laisser une rewiew, la suivent et l'ont mis dans leurs alertes.

**¤Résumé des chapitres précédents¤**

Alors qu'elle avait promit à Malefoy qu'elle écouterait ses justifications s'il attrapait le vif d'or avant elle lors du prochain match de Quidditch, Ginny se fait attaquer par les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard qui espère la retenir prisonnière jusqu'à la date du match. Mais, alors qu'ils commencent à la frapper, elle s'évanouit alors que Malefoy arrive. Lorsqu'elle se réveille, ils discutent quelques instants puis elle retourne dans son dortoir consumée par son désir de victoire.

**_OoOoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoOoO_**

°o.O£â§T Ðâñ¢êO.o°

* * *

_Chapitre 8_

* * *

_Un sourire sincère. Plein d'espoir et de confiance._

_« On se revoit au match. Que le meilleur gagne. »_

_Puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut comme une ombre._

« … et Malefoy ! »

Le match avait commencé. A l'intérieur des vestiaires, prête à faire son entrée, Ginny avait guetté désespérément l'arrivée de Drago. Suivant des yeux la traînée verte qui paradait là-haut, le stress la gagna.

A cause d'elle et de ses idées stupides, l'avenir de la relation entre Malefoy et elle allait se jouer sur ses capacités d'attrapeuse… et elle était très loin du niveau de l'ancien attrapeur de Gryffondor. Elle qui avait toujours préféré manipuler le Souaffle en marquant des buts plutôt que s'user les yeux en tentant de dénicher une minuscule balle dorée qui à elle seule décidait de l'issue du match.

Alors qu'elle restait pensive à l'entrée du terrain, elle entendait sans s'en inquiéter les membres de son équipe être nommés un à un. Ce ne fut qu'au moment ou l'on annonça que l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor allait faire son entrée qu'elle réagit.

« … et Ginny Weasley ! »

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis la seule dont le prénom est mentionné…_

_Peut-être parce que ton frère est déjà entré sur le terrain…_

_Ah oui peut-être… _

Telle une flamme incandescente s'envolant au dessus de la fournaise, elle s'élevait en tourbillon au-dessus du stade, un doux frisson l'apaisant comme à chaque fois qu'elle volait. Le Quidditch était la seule chose qui provoquait en elle une telle sensation. Un mélange de calme et de volupté qu'elle adorait par dessus tout et qu'elle ressentait d'autant plus fort alors qu'elle accélérait.

Alors qu'elle tournoyait à la recherche du Vif, elle se retrouva soudainement face à Malefoy et, croisant son regard perle, elle s'immobilisa brusquement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malefoy ? » lança-t-elle avec une hargne qui la surprit elle-même tandis qu'elle se rendait compte de la stupidité de sa question.

Il parut étonné, puis, comme s'il s'était désormais habitué aux sautes d'humeur plus que fréquentes de la tornade rousse, il rétorqua avec un sarcasme certain :

« La même chose que toi je suppose… »

Piquée au vif, Ginny rougit violemment. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé l'autre fois. Les Serpentards l'avaient frappée, ils l'avaient déshonorée, et elle leur avait pardonné, toute heureuse que Malefoy l'ait soignée.

Le pire était qu'elle se rappelait parfaitement la sensation de bien-être qu'elle avait éprouvée alors qu'ils discutaient tous deux, insouciants de ce qu'il avait pu se produire avant. Elle le fixa, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait fait la fois passée. Un sort étrange de son invention. Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse, elle rougit de plus belle. Elle restait là à le fixer et le sourire moqueur qui se dessina sur les lèvres parfaites du blond la mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Bon… Très bien… » grommela-t-elle.

Puis, elle pivota et prit rapidement quelques mètres d'altitude. Elle détestait deux choses, perdre son sang-froid et avoir l'air ridicule, et Malefoy arrivait à la mettre dans ces états avec une facilité si déconcertante que cela en devenait exaspérant…

« 70 À 20 EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR ! » hurla la voix de la directrice qui s'était emparée du micro alors que Luna Lovegood, la nouvelle commentatrice, s'interrogeait à voix haute sur la possibilité plus que probable que les joueurs de Quidditch de Serpentard soient en réalité des Spouk Sauteurs camouflés avec des nuages et manipulés par les Gryffondor…

Elle avait été désignée comme commentatrice car non seulement aucune autre personne ne s'était manifestée pour occuper ce poste mais, de plus, le gardien de Gryffondor, très influent dans ce domaine, avait particulièrement encouragé sa candidature et soutenu qu'elle était le meilleur choix. Il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'avait jamais autant ri que lors du premier commentaire de Luna et, tout en fixant Zacharias Smith avec un air particulièrement vénéneux, il affirmait que tout ce qu'elle disait était basé sur des réalités souvent refoulées par certains…

Rapidement, Ginny jeta un coup d'œil en direction des gradins et elle croisa le regard du professeur Lupin qui lui sourit d'un air confiant. Il avait réintégré ses fonctions dès la fin de la guerre et il arborait en cet instant les couleurs rouge et or de la maison dont il était désormais le directeur.

Autour d'elle le match se déroulait sans surprise et lassée d'avance, elle se lança à la recherche du Vif d'Or.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le match s'éternisait… Les spectateurs commençaient à se lasser, et les applaudissements se raréfiaient, n'apparaissant que pour les buts particulièrement remarquables, ou les arrêts spectaculaires du gardien des Gryffondor. Les plus studieux et les moins passionnés étaient déjà retournés dans leur dortoir depuis un certain temps.

Ginny quant à elle, au bout de quelques heures passées à esquiver les Cognards tentant à tout moment de la désarçonner, commençait à se désintéresser du jeu. Pour l'instant aucune tentative de récupération du Vif d'Or n'avait eu lieu. Pas une seule fois il n'avait pas été repéré et elle commençait à se demander s'il y en avait vraiment un sur le terrain. Elle avait vraiment envie que le match s'arrête, mais elle était l'attrapeuse, et elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle même car si une personne avait le pouvoir de clore enfin le match, c'était bien elle…

A peine eut-elle pensé cela qu'elle s'arrêta brusquement et secoua vivement la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Une telle pensée ne lui serait jamais venue en tête avant !

_Avant quoi ?_

Décidant d'ignorer la petite voix qui lui soufflait que depuis le bal, elle réagissait vraiment n'importe comment, elle songea qu'on avait dû lui jeter un sort et regarda vivement autour d'elle.

…

Malefoy était en train de plonger en piqué non loin d'elle, et tandis que la foule retenait son souffle, elle restait passive, en proie à ses dilemmes intérieurs, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde du déroulement du match.

_Non ! Je vais être obligée de l'écouter s'il l'attrape avant moi !_

_Non mais t'es vraiment détraquée ou quoi ! Ton équipe va perdre à cause de toi et tu penses à tes intérêts personnels !_

… _Mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi aujourd'hui je me parle toute seule en plus !_

Fonçant à sa suite sans tergiverser davantage, elle regarda tout de même furtivement le décompte des points.

300 à 120 pour Gryffondor.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? S'il l'attrape maintenant, son équipe va perdre…_

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du Vif d'Or, elle parvint à se rapprocher suffisamment de lui, de manière à ce qu'il puisse l'entendre.

« Ton équipe va perdre si tu fais ça, » hurla-t-elle

Sa voix fut instantanément dispersée par le vent et quelques instants, elle douta qu'il l'eut entendue, mais il se retourna à demi vers elle et, incertain, jeta un coup d'œil sur les scores.

Il savait aussi bien qu'elle que s'il s'en emparait maintenant, son équipe perdait le match. Mais il n'aurait peut-être plus aucune occasion…

Quelques instants, elle espéra qu'elle avait réussi à semer le doute dans son esprit et que le Vif s'échapperait…

« Je préfère gagner ce pari que le match, » trancha-t-il.

_La rousse plongea son regard dans le sien, désespérée et impuissante._

_Trop tard, les doigts de Draco se refermèrent sur la minuscule balle en or._

_Vrillant ses yeux gris aux siens, il brandit le poing, une moue victorieuse épousant parfaitement ses traits._

* * *

_A suivre... __

* * *

_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plus.

Laissez moi une rewiew si le coeur vous en dit.

єиנσу

**OoOmOiOsOsObOaOdOyOoO**

**oOoOo**

**OoOoObOiOsOoOoOxOoOoO**

**oO&Oo**

**OoOoOrOeOwOiOeOwOoOoO**

**oOoOo**

_Posté le dimanche 5 août 2007_

_Updaté le dimanche 5 août 2007_


	10. Chapitre 9

**_SaLuT !§!_**

**¤Disclaimers¤**

Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**¤Rating¤**

PG-13

**¤Spoilers¤**

Jusqu'au tome 6.

**¤Couple¤**

Ginny Weasley **X** Draco Malefoy

**¤Note de l'auteur¤**

Voilà un chapitre le plus vite que j'ai pu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**¤Précision sur l'écriture¤**

Les pensées de Ginny sont en _italique_ et quand il y'a retour à la ligne dans ses pensées cela signifie qu'elle se parle toute seule.

**¤Rythme de parution¤**

Prochain chapitre samedi ou dimanche !

**¤Remerciements¤**

Merci aux 4 personnes qui m'ont laissées des rewiews, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que certains continuent à la lire et que d'autres la découvre. Merci à **Eliza Poufsouffle**, **mai26**,** caro** (Merci pour ta rewiew ! Elle m'a fait super plaisir !), **From Else**, **Black Lagoon **et **avada666**.

Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction et qui même s'ils ne prennent pas toujours le temps de laisser une rewiew, la suivent et l'ont mis dans leurs alertes.

**¤Résumé des chapitres précédents¤**

Alors que Ginny s'était fait agressée par les Serpentards qui voulaient gagner le match de Quidditch, Draco l'avait sauvé et elle avait pu s'en sortir sans trop de mal. Le pari qu'elle avait fait avec Draco incluait le fait qu'il puisse se justifier s'il attrapait le vif d'or avant elle. Alors que l'équipe de Gryffondor a plus de 150 points d'avance, Draco voit le vif en premier et l'attrape avant Ginny.

**_OoOoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoOoO_**

_°o.O£â§T Ðâñ¢êO.o°_

_

* * *

Chapitre 9

* * *

_

Malgré la stupidité de Malefoy alors qu'il avait fait perdre son équipe, tout le monde avait loué son incroyable talent et son excellente analyse de la situation. En effet, grâce au nombre de points qu'ils avaient marqué, les Serpentards étaient désormais en deuxième place de la compétition et même s'ils se plaçaient loin derrière les rouge et or, leur nombre de points était tout de même très honorable. Et bien sûr, tout cela grâce au merveilleux Drago, la fierté de sa maison…

Cette situation irritait Ginny au plus haut point et elle se demandait si elle n'aurait finalement pas mieux fait de rester dans cette cave morbide jusqu'à la fin du match. Elle n'aurait pas été obligée de tenir un engagement vis à vis de Malefoy et aurait eu une excellente excuse pour ne pas être obligée de se justifier sur ses talents d'Attrapeuse.

Son imbécile de frère n'arrêtait pas de la rabaisser devant tous les Gryffondors et il la menaçait régulièrement de la renvoyer de l'équipe si elle se faisait encore devancer par un Serpentard. Le seul point positif de cette situation était sans doute que Ron n'adressait plus la parole à Malefoy depuis le match, prétextant qu'il lui fallait du temps pour se remettre de ses émotions lorsque Hermione le réprimandait vertement en lui expliquant ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude plus que méprisable.

Enfin… Elle avait promis à Malefoy qu'il pourrait s'expliquer et elle ne revenait jamais sur une promesse. Et puis, que voulait-il lui expliquer de toutes façons ? Elle ne savait même plus de quoi venait leur dispute et elle doutait fortement que la discussion aille plus loin que quelques insultes bien placées destinées à faire croire que leur pari n'avait tout de même pas été si inutile…

Tandis qu'elle vagabondait dans les couloirs du château, elle réfléchissait calmement en songeant avec satisfaction qu'elle n'avait pas tant de problèmes que cela. Une fois que cet engagement envers Malefoy serait réglé, elle redeviendrait aussi sereine qu'avant et pourrait se concentrer sur des choses beaucoup moins futiles, les Aspics qui approchaient à grands pas par exemple…

Elle se rapprocha soudain d'une fenêtre curieuse de savoir depuis combien de temps elle se promenait ainsi. Elle était sortit aux alentours de deux heures et il faisait désormais presque nuit, dix-huit heures sans doute. Le repas aurait bientôt lieu et on pouvait entendre de nombreux élèves qui commençaient tout doucement, à se rendre dans la grande salle.

Elle entendit alors deux personnes discuter non loin d'elle et, prise d'une impulsion subite, elle se rapprocha de manière à entendre plus clairement leurs voix. Accroupie et bien cachée derrière une grande armure, elle s'intéressa à leur conversation alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement adossés contre un mur.

" Alors, ça avance ?

-Oui, oui… répondit l'autre, évasif.

_Mais cette voix, c'est…_

-Drago… soupira l'autre. Tu n'y arrives pas ! Reconnais-le au moins ! Après tout ce ne sont que dix Gallions. Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses un peu là ?

-Ce n'est pas seulement pour l'argent Blaise ! C'est une question de principes, dit Drago d'une voix assurée. Lorsque je parie quelque chose c'est que je suis sûr de gagner, et je ne m'avoue pas vaincu avant d'avoir tout essayé.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de pari ?_

-Je la veux. Je l'aurai, renchérit-il.

-Tu es vraiment sûr de toi… constata Zabini.

-Oui et j'ai des raisons.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que les autres ? chuchota Blaise, incrédule.

-En fait… rien… répondit-il. Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit que maintenant que je m'entendais bien avec Ron et Hermione, je devais bien être capable aussi de me rapprocher d'elle. Eux, je les apprécie vraiment. Mais elle… commença Malefoy.

-Quoi ?

-Elle est vraiment inintéressante comme fille en fait… conclut le blond.

-Depuis quand fais-tu attention à la personnalité des filles avec qui tu veux sortir ? interrogea son ami, plus que sceptique.

-… C'est vexant ce que tu dis là. Et de toutes façons, non seulement niveau caractère ce n'est pas génial, mais en plus, elle n'est pas spécialement jolie.

-Alors pourquoi ? A la base c'était se rapprocher d'elle. Pas sortir avec ni se la taper !

-Comme ça… Et puis je crois que c'est le fait qu'elle soit sortie avec Potter aussi… Une vieille rivalité avec lui qui ne s'est toujours pas éteinte malgré sa mort… Mais il y a autre chose aussi…"

Ginny se releva brusquement. Furieuse, elle tenta d'ignorer son cœur torturé qui, douloureusement, lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas aussi insensible qu'elle aurait voulu le faire croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ils parlaient d'elle, aucun doute possible… Elle ne voulait pas se voiler la face en inventant des solutions aussi extravagante les unes que les autres, aussi, elle s'éloigna rapidement d'eux, non désireuse d'en entendre davantage.

Au fur et à mesure, elle accéléra de plus en plus alors que les larmes commençaient à jaillir de ses yeux. Ses pas la guidaient dans un lieu connu d'eux seuls alors que, choquée, elle ne parvenait à penser qu'une seule chose.

_Un pari… Je ne suis qu'un pari…_

Enfin, après avoir monté plusieurs étages, elle trouva une petite porte et, sans plus attendre, elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, éreintée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle fut réveillée rapidement par des bruits de pas qui résonnaient et faisait trembler le plancher sur lequel sa tête était appuyée. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et, instantanément, elle se leva et épousseta ses vêtements. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans des états pareils pour lui ?

Mais malgré ses tentatives désespérées pour ne plus y penser, elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle avait vraiment commencé à croire qu'il avait changé et s'apercevoir ainsi qu'une fois de plus elle avait été abusée la blessait réellement.

Jetant vivement un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle reconnut la salle où elle se trouvait. Cette dernière se situait juste au-dessous de l'observatoire astronomique et c'était ici que de nombreux couples d'amoureux se donnaient régulièrement rendez-vous. Excédée, elle se dirigea vers la petite échelle qui permettait l'accès à la tour la plus haute de Poudlard et monta rapidement.

Une fois en haut, elle se dirigea vers les créneaux et se cala confortablement entre deux d'entre eux. Puis, levant la tête vers les étoiles, elle se laissa émerveiller par ce spectacle splendide à cette heure tout en songeant à sa journée.

Un pari… Elle avait vraiment du mal à y croire…

_Mais tu l'as entendu le dire toi-même !_

Mais tout de même, elle aurait tellement aimé lui trouver une excuse. Au moment où elle commençait enfin à le trouver intéressant, voilà qu'elle s'apercevait qu tout était faux depuis le début.

Soudain, elle se remémora les mots qu'il avait prononcés avant de saisir le Vif d'Or.

" Je préfère gagner ce pari que le match. "

Elle qui avait cru qu'il parlait du pari qu'il avait fait avec elle. Un pari pour qu'il ait le droit de s'expliquer… Comme s'il était intéressé par elle. En réalité, il avait sûrement voulu parler du pari fait avec Zabini. De toutes façons, les deux se rejoignaient et visaient un seul but : la posséder pour que Monsieur Drago Malefoy puisse se prouver à lui-même qu'il était le plus beau et qu'aucune fille ne pouvait résister à son charme.

Inintéressante et laide. Deux qualificatifs qu'il avait pourtant employés, deux qualificatifs qui suffisaient amplement pour imaginer la rousse. Même si elle avait toujours su qu'elle n'était pas très jolie, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'on le lui fasse remarquer. Et l'entendre, lui, assener cette vérité avec une franchise tellement… inébranlable… Mais alors pourquoi avait-il voulu faire ce pari !

Elle se souvint d'un jour où elle devait avoir cinq ans. Elle s'était alors fait méchamment insulter par ses amies de l'époque et, rejetée, elle était allée retrouver sa mère pour pleurer. Cette dernière avait essuyé ses larmes et, en souriant, elle lui avait récité un proverbe Moldu qui lui avait permis de retrouver le sourire.

_La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe…_

Mais existait-il seulement un proverbe pour les crapauds ? Car celui qui lui faisait tant de mal était beaucoup plus proche de la colombe que du crapaud. De même, elle était sans doute de loin inférieure au crapaud… Ce dernier pouvait servir à plein de choses et même mort, il était réutilisable dans les potions. Alors qu'elle… Juste bonne à mourir, juste bonne à être oubliée…

Soudain, des bruits de pas derrière elle vinrent mettre un terme à sa mélancolie. Comment l'avait-on retrouvée ? Touts les élèves n'étaient-ils pas sensés dormir à cette heure ?

Alors, qu'elle se retournait, tentant de localiser la provenance du son, la tête d'un inconnu émergea.

_Quelqu'un venait vers elle…_

_Alors qu'elle le reconnaissait, elle cria faiblement._

_Sûrement une des dernières personnes qu'elle avait envie de voir en cet instant._

_

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà... J'espère que ça vous avez aimez malgré le suspence.

Laissez moi une rewiew si vous en avez le temps oO

Et juste, la personne qu'elle voit, c'est pas celle que vous pensez ( je suis pas si prévisible que ça quand même Xd)

єиנσу

**OoOmOiOsOsObOaOdOyOoO**

**oOoOo**

**OoOoObOiOsOoOoOxOoOoO**

**oO&Oo**

**OoOoOrOeOwOiOeOwOoOoO**

**oOoOo**

_Posté le jeudi 13 septembre 2007_

_Updaté le vendredi 14 septembre2007_


	11. Chapitre 10

Hey !

J'ai pas le temps de faire de notes de l'auteur aujourd'hui et avec tout le retard que j'ai déjà déjà je préfère pas vous faire attendre encore une semaine. J'ai beaucoup moins de rewiews en ce moment. J'aimerais bien que ceux qui m'en mettent encore me disent sincèrement ce qu'ils en pensent parce que je déprime un peu là Xd. En tout cas sachez que je continuerais quand même à poster même si j'avais qu'une seule visites par chap lol.

_°o.O£â§T Ðâñ¢êO.o°_

_

* * *

Chapitre 9

* * *

__Quelqu'un venait vers elle…_

_Alors qu'elle le reconnaissait, elle cria faiblement._

_Sûrement une des dernières personnes qu'elle avait envie de voir en cet instant._

Durant quelques instants qui parurent des heures, ils se fixèrent avec animosité. Puis, il se rapprocha d'elle et tenta un sourire amical. Elle n'y répondit pas, continuant de toiser méchamment une des causes principales de ses malheurs.

« Zabini… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé que tu nous aies entendus… répondit-il calmement. »

Estomaquée, elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir réagir. Cet imbécile savait qu'elle était là et il avait continué à la critiquer tranquillement avec Malefoy pour qu'elle entende bien tout ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle.

Elle lui lança un regard venimeux avant de rétorquer d'une voix froide comme la banquise :

« Je me fiche complètement de ce que deux Serpentards grotesques puissent penser de moi. Pariez ce que vous voulez, de toutes façons, cet imbécile ne m'aurait jamais eue. »

Elle attendit que sa tirade fasse son effet, puis elle poursuivit sur le même ton :

« Tu n'as d'ailleurs aucune raison d'être désolé. Vous pouvez bien penser tout ce que vous voulez de moi, le raconter à tout le monde si cela vous chante, ça ne sert strictement à rien. Ca ne me blesse pas. Ca ne me touche absolument pas ! Alors maintenant est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser TRANQUILLE ! »

Puis, elle lui tourna le dos volontairement et, ignorant totalement son existence, elle se remit à observer les étoiles espérant qu'il parte au plus vite. La nuit se faisait de plus en plus profonde et alors qu'elle frissonnait, il lui répondit, toujours aussi calmement :

« Ce qu'à dit Drago ne me concerne pas forcément. »

Doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur l'épaule de Ginny. Elle se retourna alors vers lui pour lui adresser un regard noir. A quel jeu jouait-il ? Malgré cela, elle se tut et, attendant qu'il poursuive, elle ne se dégagea pas de son étreinte.

« Je ne trouve ni laide ni inintéressante, expliqua-t-il. Et si j'ai fait ce pari avec lui, c'est pour…

_Quoi encore ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils viennent tous se moquer de moi ?_

-… déjà, ce n'était pas cela le pari. Au départ, il devait juste se rapprocher de toi. Devenir ami avec toi, enchaîna-t-il sans donner à Ginny les explications qu'elle attendait. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de sortir avec toi ! C'est lui qui a décidé ça…

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait ce pari débile ?_

-…en fait, il a décidé ça juste après le bal. On avait déjà parié et il est venu me demander si sortir avec toi ça comptait. Alors, je lui ai dit de faire ce qu'il voulait… Mais à la base je lui ai demandé de se rapprocher de toi pour avoir une occasion de te parler, acheva-t-il, le regard plus que significatif. »

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ?_

Ginny resta quelques instants muette de stupeur. Que se passait-il en ce moment ? Déjà ce pari stupide. Et voilà qu'un Serpentard lui déclarait qu'il voulait faire sa connaissance. Et pas n'importe quel Serpentard. Blaise Zabini… Sa popularité était presque égale à celle de Malefoy et sa réputation était tout à fait la même.

Elle le détailla pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Des yeux verts en amande, une peau matte à en faire rêver plus d'une et un corps qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux des joueurs de Quidditch…Zabini aurait pu être parfait, s'il n'avait pas été à Serpentard et s'il n'était pas le meilleur ami de Malefoy.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que le silence durait tandis qu'elle réfléchissait et alors qu'elle croisa son regard, elle s'aperçut qu'il attendait une réponse. Une réponse à quoi exactement ?

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-elle.

Tu aurais pu faire mieux Gin'… 

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? sourit-il. Je te trouve vraiment très jolie et ton caractère m'attire. J'ai envie de mieux te connaître…»

Lorsque Zabini vous dit quelque chose comme cela, comprendre : j'ai envie de t'avoir dans mon lit… 

Mais après tout… Pourquoi pas ? Elle n'était pas sortie avec un garçon depuis très longtemps et cette solitude commençait à lui peser énormément. Elle sourit. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir du motif exact de sa tristesse. Puis que pouvait-elle trouver de mieux pour se venger de Malefoy ? Il avait parié qu'il l'aurait, pour ensuite la critiquer ! Qu'existait-il de mieux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui que sortir avec son meilleur ami ?

Rien… 

Aussi, alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle pour l'embrasser, elle se laissa faire et répondit à son baiser. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Zabini était intéressé par elle, elle savait qu'ils ne resteraient pas ensemble plus d'une semaine, mais qu'importe… Elle ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimait pas… Leur relation serait basée sur cela et c'était beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde.

Mais alors, pourquoi l'image de Malefoy en train de l'embrasser le soir du bal lui revint soudain en mémoire ? Et pourquoi Zabini faisait-il cela à son meilleur ami ?

Elle le repoussa doucement puis l'interrogea d'une voix rendue rauque par leur étreinte :

« Et Malefoy ? Pourquoi lui fais-tu ça ?

-On s'en fout de lui. De toutes façons il ne te mérite pas. Pas après ce qu'il a fait.

Encore une embrouille ? Mais ils passent leur temps à cela à Serpentard ! 

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était encore passé ?

-Mais tu le sais très bien, s'exclama-t-il. Et puis, il n'avait qu'à pas changer son pari. Il a perdu c'est tout. Et moi j'ai gagné dix Gallions ! » termina-t-il joyeux.

Ginny lui attrapa la main et le força à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Puis, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux similaires aux siens lui posèrent une question silencieuse… A laquelle il se déroba. Il détourna les yeux, puis, quand il la détailla de nouveau, son regard se fit calculateur.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? demanda-t-il. Je me demandais bien pourquoi tu le laissais t'approcher. » chuchota-t-il, la voix lourde de sous-entendus.

Ginny ferma brusquement les yeux. Toute son âme lui criait de s'enfuir loin de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui voulait maintenant lui révéler des choses. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en lui. Elle l'avait déjà laissé l'embrasser. Furieuse contre elle-même, pour sa faiblesse, elle rouvrit les yeux, prète à s'en aller sur-le-champ, mais alors qu'il la fixait tristement, la curiosité se fit la plus forte.

« Raconte tout ce que tu sais, décida-t-elle.

-Il n'y a rien à raconter… C'est juste que… »

Elle n'avait pas envie de savoir…

_Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache !_

_« …C'est lui qui a tué ton frère. »_

_Trop tard._

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bizoox et à bientôt ! 

Miss Bady...


	12. Chapitre 11

Hey tout le monde !

Bon je vous poste ce chapitre au lieu de réviser mon contrôle de maths alors j'espère qu'il est pas trop raté ! C'est un peu un chapitre de transition en fait, il se passe pas grand chose... Désolée lol...

J'en profite pour remercier **mai26**, **avada666**, **L. Wells**, **Lila Flow** et **Jullsy **qui m'ont laissé une rewiew !

Et puis juste un truc. J'ai énormément plus de clics que de rewiews, alors svp laissez m'en une pour me dire ce que vous penser !

Bonne lecture

_°o.O£â§T Ðâñ¢êO.o°_

_

* * *

Chapitre 11

* * *

_

_Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache…_

_" …C'est lui qui a tué ton frère. "_

_Trop tard._

Profondément choquée, Ginny se releva brusquement. Elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Elle ne voulait pas que les souvenirs de la mort de son frère reviennent la perturber durant la nuit avec cette fois, le visage de Malefoy en acteur principal de sa torture.

Mais, Zabini n'avait pas remarqué son trouble et il continuait à détailler sur un ton presque amusé la nuit de la mort de son frère.

" … Tu comprends, à cette époque, Draco était encore un Mangemort et c'était lui qui était de garde devant l'Horcruxe. Alors dès qu'il a vu ton frère, tu penses bien… Un Avada Kadavra et c'était fini… Enfin… Je ne sais pas s'il le sait lui-même. La lune était noire cette nuit là. C'est ma mère qui me l'a raconté. "

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, elle le gifla et s'enfuit en courant sans même comprendre pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Alors qu'elle descendait l'échelle, elle entendit la voix de Zabini lui adresser quelques mots.

" Ne le prend pas comme ça… Allez reviens qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé…"

Sans en écouter davantage, elle referma la trappe et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle resta quelques instants abasourdie, puis elle se releva vivement. Elle ne voyait strictement rien et même si elle avait sa baguette avec elle, elle allait forcément se faire remarquer à utiliser un Lumos dans la tour d'astronomie à cette heure de la nuit.

Astiquer soigneusement chaque médaille trônant dans la salle des trophées chaque soir durant toute une semaine… Ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi qu'elle avait envie de terminer la soirée. Cette dernière avait déjà tellement mal commencé…

Mais, malgré ses craintes, son retour au dortoir se déroula sans encombre et c'est aux alentours de minuit qu'elle retrouva son dortoir, éreintée et effrayée d'avance des cauchemars que les révélations de Zabini allaient sans doute provoquer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" Aaaaah ! "

Ginny sentit qu'on la secouait violemment alors que quelque chose tentait de la relever. Mais, se débattant comme une diablesse, elle envoya un coup dans l'air qui percuta quelque chose de mou. Consciente d'y être allée un peu fort elle ouvrit les yeux. Mais, aussitôt, l'image de Malefoy, les mains pleines de sang aux côtés du cadavre de son frère envahit son esprit. Obnubilée par cela, elle se retourna vers Elena Swan, une des ses camarades de chambre et remarqua que cette dernière une main fermement appuyée sur la joue, la fixait incrédule.

" Désolée.

-Mais t'es complètement folle Gin' ! S'emporta Elena.

-Désolée. S'excusa une nouvelle fois Ginny d'une toute petite voix.

-Ce n'est pas grave. S'adoucit aussitôt Elena. Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? " S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Avant de répondre, Ginny regarda vivement autour d'elle. Les deux autres filles qui partageaient leur chambre les fixaient d'un air farouche. Elizabeth White et Carmen Williams… Deux filles qui ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose : avoir sous leur emprise, tous les spécimens masculins de cette école. Ces derniers le leur rendaient d'ailleurs bien et Ginny ne pensaient pas qu'elles aient pu une seule fois se faire refouler.

Toutes deux sublimes bien que très différentes, elles se disaient meilleures amies alors que chacune était au moins sorti une fois avec certains ex de l'autre…

Elizabeth était une blonde pulpeuse qui passait son temps à essayer de trouver une nouvelle feinte visant à raccourcir discrètement l'uniforme trop " simple " de Poudlard. Remarquablement niaise, elle possédait autant de puissance magique d'un Cracmol et tout le monde se demandait comment, avec son niveau pitoyable, elle avait pu passer dans les classes supérieures. Certaines rumeurs qui couraient sur elle racontaient qu'elle avait rendu certains " services " aux examinateurs en échange de son obtention des Buses.

Carmen quant à elle était une brune au teint mate extrêmement fine. D'origine espagnole, elle avait décidé depuis peu de se rebeller contre les institutions. Elle connaissait parfaitement quelle était la limite qu'il ne fallait pas dépasser avec chaque professeur et ne vivait que pour la frôler continuellement. Elle était de loin plus maligne que son amie et la plupart des élèves s'accordaient à dire que c'était une véritable peste et qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'embrouiller avec elle.

De plus, il était de notoriété publique que ces deux jeunes filles avaient depuis peu jeté leur dévolu sur les deux princes de Serpentard et même si ces derniers ne touchaient habituellement pas aux Gryffondors, personne ne pensaient sérieusement qu'ils puissent leur résister longtemps. Elizabeth visait Blaise Zabini et Carmen quant à elle, convoitait Draco Malefoy.

Ginny sourit en son for intérieur, même si ce n'était que pour une histoire de pari stupide, elle les avait tout de même embrassés tous les deux.

Mais penser à Malefoy et à ce qu'il avait pu faire était beaucoup trop douloureux pour l'instant.

" Hey, Gin' ? Tu rêves ? " Demanda Elena gentiment.

Ginny la fixa avec stupeur. Toute à ses pensées, elle en avait presque oublié son amie…

Qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui raconter ?

" Non, non… Ne t'inquiète pas Lena, c'était juste un petit cauchemar… " Mentit-elle avec conviction.

Ginny détailla rapidement Elena. Des cheveux châtains clairs très bouclés et des yeux verts en amande. Même si elle n'avait pas la grâce sauvage de Carmen ou le magnétisme envoûtant d'Elizabeth, elle était tout de même très jolie et possédait le charme des filles heureuses et sans histoire.

La rousse la connaissait depuis son premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, et même si elles n'étaient pas aussi proche qu'elle pouvait l'être avec Hermione, elles s'entendaient tout de même très bien et avaient sensiblement les mêmes centres d'intérêt… Même si Elena était remarquablement brillante sans avoir nullement besoin de travailler ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ginny.

Désespérée, cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil au miroir accroché sur une coiffeuse non loin d'elle. Elle était donc la seule à être banale et stupide dans ce dortoir, tant pis…

" Okay Gin'. De toutes façons, c'est l'heure de se lever. Viens, on va manger. Tu as cauchemardé que tu arrivais en retard c'est cela ? " Ajouta-t-elle rieuse.

Ginny se dérida quelque peu et acquiesça doucement. La bonne humeur d'Elena était contagieuse ! Enfin, elle se levèrent, et tout en discutant gaiement sans prêter attention aux harpies courroucées qui partageaient leur chambre, elles se préparèrent et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors qu'elles arrivaient dans la grande salle, Ginny croisa le regard de Malefoy et elle sentit toutes ses révolutions flancher instantanément. Comment pouvait-elle espérer lui en vouloir alors qu'un seul regard de sa part la mettait dans cet état ?Il a peut être tué ton frère Ginny.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux alors qu'elle réalisait la gravité de la situation. Non seulement, il n'éprouvait rien pour elle, mais en plus, il avait commis un meurtre ! Et, alors qu'elle avait fait son deuil, elle finissait par ignorer le fait qu'il avait sûrement assassiné de sang froid un membre de sa famille !

Horrifiée, elle fit demi-tour et sans accorder la moindre importance aux protestations d'Elena auxquelles elle rétorqua un vague " Je n'ai pas faim ", elle partit en courant vers son dortoir, tentant de dissimuler le flot de larmes qui dévalant sur ses joues, laissait deviner sans peine le trouble qui l'habitait.

Elle n'aperçut pas le sourire victorieux de Zabini, ni l'air attristé de Malefoy alors que lui tournant le dos, elle s'enfuyait en courant.

_Une seule chose comptait._

_Lentement mais sûrement, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse._

_D'un égoïste qui la haïssait et qui avait tué son frère._

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! 

Bizoox et Bonne semaine !

**!!ReWiEwS!!**

**eNjOy**

_Publié le mardi 2 octobre 2007_

_Updaté le mardi 2 octobre 2007_


	13. Chapitre 12

**_Salut !!_**

Bon je postes ce chapitre maintenant mais la suite n'arrivera peut-être pas aussi vite pour la bonne raison que je ne l'ai pas encore écrite. J'ai été un peu démoralisée par le nombre de rewiews qui descendait de plus en plus et vu que j'ai beaucoup de devoirs... Mais je vais essayer de me dépecher quand même.

Pas beaucoup de Draco dans ce chapitre, faut pas m'en vouloir hein ...

Quelque chose de très important aussi. Je trouve le résumé vraiment pourri alors si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

Maintenant les remerciements à **Mademoiselle Else**, **mai26**, **Jullsy**, **Kimy** ( Pour me faire plaisir c'est réussi ! Merci beaucoup à toi pour tes encouragements ! Pour la rapidité... On verra lol ! Bizoox) et **shaeline**.

**_Bonne lecture_**

_°__o.O£â§T Ðâñ¢êO.o°_

* * *

_Chapitre 12_

* * *

_Une seule chose comptait._

_Lentement mais sûrement, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse._

_D'un égoïste qui la haïssait et qui avait tué son frère._

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure que Ginny cherchait sa salle sans résultât. Elle avait normalement cours avec le professeur Slughorn et les cours de potions n'étaient-ils pas sensé se dérouler dans les cachots du château ?

Apparemment non. Tout en errant sans but dans les couloirs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux révélations de Zabini.

Même si elle avait toujours su qu'un Mangemort avait assassiné son frère, le fait de connaître le nom du coupable provoquait en elle des désirs de vengeance refoulés de puis trop longtemps… Mais alors qu'elle souhaitait la mort de l'assassin de toute son âme, elle ne parvenait pas à vouloir sincèrement celle de Draco.

Draco… Tu penses à lui avec son prénom maintenant…

Plus elle essayait de se persuader qu'elle le haïssait, plus elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse être un meurtrier… Et, même lorsqu'elle envisageait cette possibilité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui chercher des excuses…

Il a essayé de te séduire pour dix Gallions Ginny…

Plus que les autres, cette réalité la blessait et elle avait décidé, peu importe les sentiments qu'elle pourrait éprouver pour lui, de l'ignorer autant que possible et de ne plus lui adresser jamais la parole.

Mais c'était tellement difficile à admettre. De plus, même si elle croyait en partie les révélations de Zabini, certains détails inconnus parvenaient à semer le doute dans son esprit.

Malgré tous ces doutes, elle était tout de même arrivée à nourrir une haine dévastatrice à son égard que toutes les excuses qu'elle tentait de lui trouver ne parvenaient pas amenuiser.

Il avait sans doute tué son frère, elle n'en était pas sûr, il l'avait utilisée, elle commençait à s'apercevoir qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui…

Laissant ses pas la guider ou bon leur semblerait, elle continua, l'esprit en proie à toutes ces contradictions, à chercher méthodiquement le lieu où se déroulait son cours de potion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une heure et quart… Cela faisait une heure et quart que son cours de potions avait commencé.

Ce n'est même plus la peine maintenant…

Lassée de chercher quelque chose qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de trouver, elle décida de sortir se promener dans le parc malgré la petite voix qui lui criait de continuer à chercher ou de courir à l'infirmerie pour avoir une excuse valable de louper le cours.

En effet, le professeur Slughorn était réputé pour deux choses, les dîners qu'il organisait dans ses appartements spécialement réaménagés, et les sanctions terribles qu'il infligeait à ceux qui séchaient ses cours. Malheureusement pour elle, Ginny était concernée par les deux cas et présentement, le second la terrorisait quelque peu.

Alors qu'en plus, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller en cours…

Il l'avait toujours appréciée, mais qu'elle serait sa réaction lorsqu'il la reverrait. Comprendrait-il ses excuses ou la punirait-il sans même écouter sa défense ?

Alors qu'elle amorçait quelques pas vers un coin du parc gorgé de soleil à cette heure de la journée, elle entendit des voix à proximité d'elle.

Elle se retourna vivement et aperçut soudain son groupe de potions. Ils étaient tous, et le professeur Slughorn en tête, en train de chercher une chose dont elle n'avait aucune idée, le nez dans les buissons.

Que font-ils ici ?

" J'en ai une ! S'écria Luna Lovegood les joues rougies par l'excitation.

-Très bien Mademoiselle Lovegood. " Félicita Slughorn sans se détourner de son buisson.

Certains s'étaient attroupés autour de la Serdaigle et détaillait avec intérêt la chose étrange qu'elle tenait au creux de ses mains.

Rien qu'un petit champignon rabougri…

Jugeant que c'était le bon moment pour se montrer car le professeur était de bonne humeur, Ginny se rapprocha prudemment de lui.

" Désolée profess… commença la rousse d'un air contrit.

-Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas à l'heure ? " Coupa-t-il glacial.

La Gryffondor grimaça. Exactement ce qu'elle craignait… Machinalement, elle tortillait une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux, attendant que la sanction qu'il lui avait sûrement préparée soit enfin annoncée.

" Je ne savais pas que nous avions cours ici. Tenta-t-elle tout de même d'expliquer.

-Tout le monde le savait sauf vous ! Trancha-t-il furieux. Pour la seconde fois en tout juste une semaine, vous prouvez admirablement que vous n'écoutez pas un traître mot de ce que j'annonce lors de mes cours. Je l'ai répété au moins une dizaine de fois Mademoiselle Weasley. "

Baissant les yeux elle marmonna des excuses qui furent rapidement couverte par les hurlements de Colin Crivey qui avait lui aussi trouvé un petit champignon.

" Vous devez comprendre Mademoiselle. Je n'ai aucune preuve que vous n'ayez pas tout simplement décidé de ne pas vous rendre à ce cours. Continua-t-il quelque peu adouci. Malgré cela, je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute car je sais que vous êtes une jeune fille habituellement très attentive. Que vous arrive-t-il en ce moment ? Je vois bien que vous êtes totalement ailleurs ces derniers temps. "

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me demande ça ?

Elle prétexta une fatigue passagère et plantée devant lui, elle continua à attendre qu'il annonce enfin quelle sanction il avait décidé pour elle.

" Ecoutez, vous êtes une élève sérieuse et je ne tiens pas à trop vous punir. Je me contenterai d'une simple retenue. Soyez demain à 20 heures dans le cachot où se déroulent habituellement les cours. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire complice. Maintenant, rattrapez le début du cours et essayez de trouver une _Russula Emetica_. Très utile pour toute sorte de potion. "

Puis, il se dirigea rapidement vers les élèves qui avait trouvé le champignon en poussant des cris perçants pour chaque spécimen.

Ginny quant à elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle allait vraiment s'en tirer à si bon compte. Une simple retenue… Jamais elle n'aurait osé y croire. Souriante, elle plongea la tête dans un buisson qui se trouvait à proximité d'elle et commença à chercher la plante à son tour.

Comme quoi… Faire partie du club de Slug a parfois ses avantages !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny toqua deux coups à la porte de la salle de potion et aussitôt, son professeur lui ouvrit. Rapidement il lui expliqua la tâche qui l'attendait :

" Vous nettoierez la salle de fond en comble mais cela ne devrait pas mettre énormément de temps car j'ai donné tellement de retenues ces derniers temps que plusieurs élèves se sont déjà relayez dans cette salle la semaine dernière. Sourit-il. Par contre, vous ne partirez pas avant minuit car si la retenue est effectuée en moins de deux heures, on m'accusera sûrement d'avoir des élèves favoris. " Continua-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus absurde qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

Ginny eut un sourire gêné et le remercia pour sa clémence. Comme elle s'en doutait, il fut flatté et lui chuchota que si elle avait fini avant vingt trois heures et qu'elle était suffisamment discrète, il n'y avait aucun problème pour qu'elle parte un peu plus tôt.

Puis, il se dirigea ver la porte et au moment où il allait la franchir et la laisser enfin seule, il se retourna vers elle et ajouta rapidement comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail de la moindre importance :

" J'avais totalement oublié, mais un autre élève devrait bientôt arriver pour vous aider. Il s'est lui aussi présenté avec un retard éhonté à un de mes cours et à écopé comme vous d'une retenue ce soir. Il devrait arriver bientôt. Mais réjouissez-vous, vous irez deux fois plus vite à deux.

-Qui est… "

Elle s'interrompit. Le professeur Slughorn avait déjà claqué la porte et connaître le nom de celui ou celle qui effectuerait cette retenue avec elle ne méritait pas qu'elle court après un professeur… Elle soupira et s'assit sur une chaise en attendant que ce retardataire arrive enfin.

Elle attendit une dizaine de minutes puis, vaincue par l'ennui et voyant que personne n'arrivait, elle commença à épousseter doucement quelques objets.

Soudain, on toqua violemment à la porte, et sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse, l'inconnu ouvrit la porte.

_Lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage de celui qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son cœur manqua un battement._

_Maudite… Elle était réellement maudite._

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

ToUtEs LeS rEwIeWs SoNt LeS bIeNvEnUeS !!!

Bonne semaine !

єиנσу

вιzσσχ

Mi§§ ßâÐy

_Posté le samedi 6 octobre 2007_

_Updaté le samedi 6 octobre 2007_


	14. Chapitre 13

...Salut TT

Bon je sais que j'aurais du poster la suite il y'a un mois... Je suis vraiment désolée du retard pour ceux qui attendaient la suite. D'autant plus que j'aime de moins en moins ce que je fait de cette fic. J'ai l'impression que c'est faux et tout s'est accentué depuis la lecture du tome 7. Personnellement je ne l'ai pas beaucoup aimé (parce que c'est la fin lol) mais je laisse ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu se faire leur propre opinion.

Je vais quand même finir cette fic même si j'en ai déjà une nouvelle de prête. Il reste encore deux chapitres et le prochain est déjà bien avancé.

Maintenant les remerciements à **mai26**, **Jullsy**, **Kachel** ( Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew !!) et **Eliza Poufsouffle**.

**/!\/!\**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

**Ce chapitre a été modifié intégralement parce que je ne l'aimais plus. J'espère que la new version vous plaira. La suite arrive! **

**/!\/!\**

**_Bonne lecture_**

_°__o.O£â§T Ðâñ¢êO.o°_

* * *

_Chapitre 13_

* * *

Lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage de celui qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son cœur manqua un battement.

Maudite… Elle était réellement maudite.

" Malefoy… " Chuchota-t-elle blasée.

Lui-même ne paraissait pas surpris et il la fixa avec ce même air moqueur qui semblait être sa seule expression.

Elle était presque heureuse de le voir et cette constatation la glaça. Elle ne devait pas oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Elle avait en face d'elle l'assassin de son frère.

L'assassin de son frère… Cela semblait tellement irréaliste alors que la guerre était finie et que le sang n'avait plus coulé depuis bien longtemps.

Se retenant de se jeter sur lui, elle le toisa méchamment et s'adressa à lui le plus vertement possible.

" Ne m'approche pas.

-Je ne contais pas t'approcher. Se moqua-t-il une nouvelle fois. Que doit on faire ? "

Et il osait s'adresser à elle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme s'il n'avait pas détruit sa famille ! Elle ne pouvait pas tolérer ça !

Zabini ne lui a sûrement pas dit qu'il m'avait tout raconté.

" Tu oses me parler. " Finit-elle par murmurer.

Elle ne pouvait pas garder cela pour elle. Elle voulait que sa rage éclate et qu'il paye pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Il la regarda étrangement.

" Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive. Je te signale que c'est moi qui ait gagné le pari. Donc logiquement…

Pari… Ce fut le mot de trop qui la fit exploser.

-Logiquement rien. Déjà tu l'as perdu ton pari. Tu ne m'auras jamais ! Tu peux d'ores et déjà aller le dire à tes petits amis les Serpents. Et ensuite, après ce que tu as fait je ne comprend même pas que tu m'adresse la parole. "

Il la fixa quelques instants d'un air étonné, mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, folle de rage, elle se jeta sur lui.

Il a tué Charlie.

Rien d'autre ne comptait que la vengeance. Comment avait-elle pu rester à douter alors qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard comme elle. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas l'avoir attaqué plus tôt et l'air étonné qu'il prenait ne faisait qu'attiser sa fureur.

" Tu es complètement folle " dit-il abasourdi tandis qu'elle le martelait de coups tellement faibles qu'il donnait l'impression de ne même pas les sentir.

Il la repoussa doucement et tout en l'empêchant de continuer, il la maintint en face de lui fermement.

" Qu'est ce qui t'arrives encore ? "

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement et se contenta de le fixer méchamment. Il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il était découvert ? Son plan était fichu. Il fallait qu'il arrête de rêver, elle ne se laisserait plus avoir et même si son plan ridicule avait failli fonctionner, c'était fini. Elle avait tout découvert.

Il fallait maintenant qu'elle réfléchisse à un châtiment pour lui faire payer la mort de son frère. Elle ne le tuerait pas. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se rabaisser au niveau de ce Mangemort. Elle allait déjà tout faire pour qu'il paye, il n'irait sans doute pas à Azkaban… Tout son argent suffirait sans doute à signifier qu'il était sous l'influence de son père… Mais elle lui ferait payer foi de Weasley.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, il continua à la fixer avec une absence d'animosité qui la mit hors d'elle.

Il rêve s'il croit que je vais lui faire confiance !

Logiquement tu ne devrais pas avoir plus confiance en Blaise qu'en lui. Il a peut être tout inventé.

Et le pari alors ? Je deviens folle je me parle toute seule…

Mais non… Peut importe cette histoire de pari. Je suis ta conscience et j'aimerais bien que tu t'avoue enfin que tu es amou…

Certainement pas ! Tais-toi !

" Je suis au courant de tout. Martela-t-elle, hargneuse. Et ne nies pas ! " Hurla-t-elle coupant court à ses interrogations.

Elle se dégagea brusquement et fis tomber quelques flacons multicolores qui se fracassèrent sur le sol en une plainte stridente. D'épaisses volutes de fumées s'en dégagèrent et lui obscurcir la vue ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à son exaspération.

" Bon, écoute, sois-tu m'expliques les causes de ton nouveau délire sois-tu te tais une bonne fois pour toutes ! S'énerva-t-il soudain.

-Tu m'as utilisée, tu as tué mon frère et je te hais, hurla-t-elle à travers la fumée, ça te suffit ? "

Il ne répondit pas à ces accusations, se contentant de la fixer abasourdi. Il avait l'air hagard de celui qui vient de comprendre quelque chose de fondamental.

Il se demande comment je sais ça.

N'importe quoi il a l'air surpris…

Justement c'est pour ça qu'il est surpris idiote de conscience.

C'est pas moi qui parle toute seule…

Tout occupée qu'elle était à ses divagations mentales, Ginny n'arrivait pas à saisir ce que Draco disait. Il semblait marmonner, incohérent jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à croiser son regard et à formuler quelques mots.

" Hier soir… Chuchota-t-il.

-Quoi hier soir ? On a perdu sa langue Malfoy ? Assena-t-elle venimeuse

-C'est toi qui as couché avec Blaise hier soir. " Acheva-t-il une ombre d'accusation dans le regard.

Mais peut être n'était-ce que du mépris.

Comment être sûre avec toute cette fumée.

Elle l'entendit comme s'il avait hurlé.

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

" Hier quand il est rentré, il m'a dit que j'avais perdu mon pari, continua-t-il pour lui-même sans s'apercevoir qu'il avait avoué, je lui ai demandé d'où il venait et il n'a pas voulu me donner le nom de la fille. C'était toi hein ? "

Cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question et elle n'avait nullement envie de le contredire. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, une minuscule part d'elle aspirait à le rendre jaloux. A voir si elle avait toujours ne serait-ce qu'une infime influence sur lui.

Aussi, elle se composa rapidement un sourire aussi narquois qu'hypocrite et elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, décidée à le faire languir, puis elle lui rétorqua avec autant d'assurance que possible.

" T'as deviné bravo… Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? " Questionna-t-elle avec une curiosité trop sincère pour être honnête.

L'effet fut immédiat. Son expression méprisante se décomposa quelques instants avant de se faire encore plus dure qu'auparavant. Son regard se fit blessé et elle sauta sur l'avantage minime qu'elle détenait pour une fois dans leurs conversations.

" Pauvre petit Malfoy qui a perdu son pari, persifla-t-elle, c'est vrai que c'est tout à fait comparable au fait que j'ai perdu mon frère ! Acheva-t-elle en hurlant.

Soudain un sourire réellement malveillant assombrit le visage de Malfoy et c'est d'un ton chargé de toute la méchanceté dont il était capable qu'il répondit.

" Et même si c'était vrai cette histoire avec ton frère, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Demanda-t-il. Tu me détestes non ? Continua-t-il avant qu'elle ne le coupe, offusquée. Qu'est ce que ça change pour toi ?

Tout en parlant, il s'était rapproché d'elle et si doucement que quiconque d'autre se trouvant à proximité n'aurait perçu qu'un bruissement à peine perceptible, il lui susurra à l'oreille.

" Que se soit moi ou un autre, qu'est ce que ça change ? "

Elle frissonna violemment et le repoussa faiblement mais il profita de l'occasion pour se saisir de ses poignets. Elle recula et ses cuisses heurtèrent le rebord d'une table. En cet instant, elle était comme hypnotisée par l'aura que dégageait Draco et elle aurait fait tout ce qu'il lui aurait ordonné si seulement, il l'avait voulu. Mais il continua à la fixer de son regard bleu métallique jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse distinguer chaque nuance de ce dernier et elle se sentit alors réellement prise au piège.

Aussi bien son corps que son cœur…

Pourquoi donc son cœur battait-il aussi vite ?

Avant qu'elle puisse analyser ses sentiments, il se remit à murmurer, de cette même voix fascinante qui lui donnait l'impression d'exister pour lui.

" Ton frère n'est qu'une victime parmi tant d'autre de cette guerre. Personne ne sait qui l'a tué, et tu ne le sauras jamais. Tu dois te faire une raison Ginevra. "

Et se rapprochant de plus en plus de la jeune fille tétanisée, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle n'était tout de même pas devenue inconsciente à ce point.

La souffrance n'a d'attrait que pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais connu ou aimant s'y complaire.

Ginny Weasley n'était pas de ceux-là.

Et elle ne voulait pas souffrir pour lui.

" Est que tu m'aimes ? "

A peine un murmure…

Et c'était elle qui l'avait laissé échapper.

La question resta en suspend quelques instants, comme portée par l'émotion tangible qui l'habitait.

Puis, elle réalisa. C'était Draco Malfoy qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Celui qui avait fait d'elle l'objet d'un pari…

Avant qu'une réponse qui achèverait de la détruire ne s'échappe de ses lèvres, elle se jeta sur lui et le poussa si violemment qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux.

Dans un chaudron ou une potion nacrée laissait échapper d'étranges volutes de vapeur qui malgré l'agitation ambiante s'élevaient en spirale remarquablement régulières..

La potion sentait tellement bon…

Voyant Draco y tremper les lèvres, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

Ils se relevèrent très rapidement.

Ils se fixaient de leurs yeux voilés par l'attirance dictée par la potion.

Ils ne tentèrent même pas de résister.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Ils se jetèrent mutuellement l'un sur l'autre.

L'esprit embrumé par la passion qu'ils s'inspiraient mutuellement.

Depuis combien de temps

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

J'ai vraiment extrêmement honte de poster quelque chose d'aussi nul et court qui en plus doit être plein de fautes avec autant de retard...

Je n'ose même pas demander de rewiew...

J'essaierai de poster les derniers chapitres le plus rapidement possible...

Merci à ceux qui prendront la peine de me laisser un commentaire (même pour dire que c'est nul...)

єиנσу

вιzσσχ

Mi§§ ßâÐy

_Posté le lundi 5 novembre 2007_

_Updaté le lundi 14 janvier 2007_


	15. Epilogue

Hey...

(Elle est toujours pas morte celle là...)

J'ai un peu (beaucoup) honte de poster avec autant de retard. C'est même plus du retard à ce niveau. Mais avec les TPE (je sais pas qui les a inventé mais j'ai jamais entendu parler d'une idée aussi nulle...), la fin du trimestre, la fin de l'année... J'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. J'y pensais tout les jours en me disant, tiens faut que je postes la suite... Et puis, le temps passe vite... J'ai pas trop d'excuse mais bon.

Alors déjà je me rattrape et je vous souhaite une Joyeuse Année 2008 avec plein de bonheur et tout ! Un joyeux noël aussi pendant que j'y suis (pas que pour les cadeaux hein Xd).

Je sais pas si il restera des lecteurs après autant de temps mais bon, je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé une rewiew au chapitre précédent : **Jullsy**, **mai26**, **Kachel** ( Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, en plus elle était assez longue et j'aime bien les longue rewiews !! La c'est sûr que la suite n'est pas arrivée tout de suite ! Mais bon, j'espère qu'elle aura valu l'attente ! C'est vrai que le tome 7 était assez surprenant au niveau de l'intrigue... Mais bon je l'aime pas parce que c'est le denier moi... Bizoox), **Black Lagoon**, **Eliza Poufsouffle**, **Mademoiselle Else**, **SlytherinAdept** et **SinkShadow **( Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, elle m'a fait super plaisir et elle m'a rappellé qu'il fallait que je poste la suite Xd ! Bizoox).

Et juste un truc pour les rewiews (c'est pas du chantage ou quoi que ce soit hein, je sais que vu le retard que j'ai je peux me la fermer...), ça m'a énervé y'a un mois (...), y'a plein de personne qui m'ajoute dans leur favoris et leurs alertes et qui laisse pas de rewiew, alors s'il vous plaît, si ça vous a vraiment plus, laissez des rewiews parce que c'est rageant de voir que des gens vous ajoute sans même laisser un commentaire. Voilà c'est tout Bizoox !

Non en fait c'est pas tout lol. Au sujet de la fic, comme vous allez le voir, elle est bientôt fini encore deux chapitres je pense que je vais essayer de poster le plus vite possible (mais je peux rien promettre parce que à chaque fois que je poste, je suis pleine de bonne volonté et puis quelques jours plus tard...)

Et aussi, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre parce que pour une fois je 'laime bien (c'est là personne ne l'aime bouh ! j'ai vraiment des goûts zarb !)

Bizoox de 2008 !!

**IMPORTANT : VOIR NOTE A LA FIN**

**/!\/!\**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

**Le chapitre 13 a été modifié. L'histoire reste la même mais je vous conseille de le relire quand même! Dites moi si il faut que je remette l'autre ou si il est mieux.**

**/!\/!\**

**_Bonne lecture_**

_o.O£â§T Ðâñ¢êO.o°_

* * *

_Chapitre 14_

* * *

« C'est inadmissible ! Inadmissible vous m'entendez ! Jamais… Jamais je n'avais encore vu pareil comportement.

-Mais Madame…

-Ne m'interrompez pas Miss Weasley. Je peux très bien comprendre que vous soyez tombés dans une potion. Mais je sais très bien aussi que vous vous battiez. Vous êtes donc entièrement responsable de vos actes et je me dois de vous rappeler que… »

Et c'est reparti…

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Comment avait-elle pu coucher avec Malefoy… Et se souvenir aussi bien de ce qui l'avait fait frémir ? Même si certains détails lui échappaient encore car le visage furieux et choqué de professeur Slughorn les surprenant s'embrassant moitiés nus sur son bureau, avait en cet instant remplacé toute autre information dans son cerveau, elle était parfaitement sûre qu'avec un petit effort de mémoire et beaucoup de volonté elle n'aurait aucune difficulté pour s'en souvenir.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle en avait réellement envie…

Mais que pensait-elle donc ? Elle n'en avait absolument aucune envie. Ce qui s'était passé la dégoûtait. Il fallait qu'elle oublie tout si elle ne voulait pas rester dégoûtée du sexe à tout jamais. Elle avait agit sous l'effet d'un philtre décidément bien plus puissant qu'elle ne le croyait et préférait oublier ce qui s'était passé avant.

Sûrement ces vapeurs étranges !

Pourquoi est ce que personne ne l'avait jamais prévenu que les effets pouvaient durer aussi longtemps…

Elle aurait été beaucoup plus prudente !

_Bien sûr… Tu lui as quand même demandé si…_

_Chut !_

Et voilà que la petite voix s'y remettait, elle aussi !

Cramoisie par la honte, elle écoutait le professeur McGonagall, désormais directrice, les réprimander et leur rappeler pour la sixième fois en une heure, le règlement intérieur de Poudlard. Comme si cela était de sa faute !

Le professeur Slughorn, lui, ne faisait qu'approuver d'un signe de tête ce qu'annonçait la directrice courroucée et il restait, droit comme un I, à ses côtés. Son visage exprimait encore clairement le choc qu'il avait subi et ses oreilles était tellement rouges que Ginny aurait presque pu en rire si son humeur n'avait pas été aussi massacrante.

Mortifiée, elle tenta un regard en direction de Malefoy qui la toisait ostensiblement l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Ces lèvres qu'elle avait embrassées… Elle se détourna au moment même ou cette pensée se formulait dans son esprit. Pourquoi est ce que les effets ne s'annulaient pas totalement ! Et comment parvenait-il à rester si serein après ce qu'ils avaient fait ?

Réellement furieuse car elle ne trouvait personne à accuser, elle éprouva soudainement l'envie… « de s'éloigner de lui le plus loin possible » se força-t-elle à penser le plus fort possible.

_Satané philtre._

Qui avait pu inventer quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva brusquement. La réaction de son ancien professeur de métamorphose ne se fit pas attendre.

« Miss Weasley. Je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais annoncé que j'avais fini. Aussi, je vous prierais de vous rasseoir immédiatement ! Annonça-t-elle particulièrement froidement.

-Ecouté, je suis aussi navrée que vous par cette situation et croyez-moi bien que si je possédais une possibilité, même minime de revenir en arrière et d'effacer ce qu'il s'est passé, je la tenterai, sans hésiter. Acheva-t-elle en fixant Malefoy d'un air méchant.

-Je l'espère bien ! S'exclama la directrice. Mais il n'empêche que vous vous battiez ! Un tel comportement est inadmissible dans cette école ! »

Ginny resta sans voix quelques instants. « Cette discussion n'aura jamais de fin » pensa-t-elle en se rasseyant bruyamment.

Et si la directrice avertissait ses parents… Elle réalisa alors pleinement quel était l'autre inconvénient majeur de la situation tandis qu'elle songeait avec horreur que ses parents n'allaient sûrement pas être les seuls à l'apprendre.

Toute l'école allait être au courant.

Ses frères allaient la renier…

Ou la tuer.

Malefoy prit alors la parole, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette discussion.

« Je crois que nous avons tous les deux parfaitement compris le problème. Avez vous maintenant quelque chose de nouveau à ajouter qui permettrait de clore cet entretien ? » Interrogea-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Sa voix fit frémir Ginny.

Elle attribua ce tremblement au regard que la directrice leur lança.

Mais, elle ne semblait rien avoir à ajouter. D'un dernier regard mauvais elle les congédia. La rousse jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Bien plus de minuit.

Ignorant les appels de Draco lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir, elle partit en courant.

Avant d'avoir réalisé qu'il ne fallait absolument pas que cette affaire s'ébruite.

Elle se retourna brusquement et une petite secousse au niveau de son cœur survint alors qu'elle croisa son regard.

Et sans aucune raison, avant d'avoir pu parler, elle rougit violemment.

Elle grommela vaguement « Taspasintérêtderaconterça ».

Il chuchota quelque chose.

Elle ne l'entendit pas.

Elle s'était enfuie une nouvelle fois.

Bien trop fatiguée pour répondre…

Il était sans doute plus facile de l'éviter.

_On ne sait jamais avec ses philtres bizarres. Peut être que maintenant il peut se réactiver n'importe quand !_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Les mains de Draco glissaient sur son corps._

_Elle sentait le bois dur de la table contre son dos nu._

_Sa tête se releva, elle croisa son regard, l'embrassa fougueusement._

_Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge._

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut au moment ou le gémissement franchissait ses lèvres avant de rougir d'un air coupable.

Pourvu que personne ne l'ait entendu…

Qu'est ce que les autres allaient encore s'imaginer ?

Alors que ce n'était même pas sa faute.

Ginny Weasley haïssait les potions.

Encore embrumée par le sommeil, elle entrouvrit doucement le rideau de son lit et jeta un regard sur la fenêtre du dortoir donnant sur l'extérieur.

Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était la première à se réveiller.

Ereintée, elle se redressa lentement et empila ses deux oreillers. Encore un caprice. Lorsqu'elle avait vu que les élèves n'avaient qu'un oreiller pour dormir à Poudlard, elle avait écrit à sa mère le jour même pour la supplier de lui en envoyer un. Il y'avait bien eu un moment gênant lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'énorme oreiller en plein milieu du petit déjeuner.

Mais au moins, elle possédait maintenant deux oreillers. Et le problème n'était pas là. Elle devait absolument comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour Malfoy. Les situations ambiguës comme celle-ci lui portaient sur les nerfs.

_Résumons la situation,_

_Tu es amoureuse de Draco,_

_je déteste Malfoy._

_tu as aimé l'embrasser,_

_En plus, il est moche_

_tu l'as toujours trouvé magnifique_

_et les souvenirs d'hier sont les pires de ma vie._

_Et tu n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui s'est passé hier !_

Voilà qu'elle se mettait à parler toute seule. Nouveau délire… Comme s'il n'y en avait pas déjà assez dans sa vie.

Déjà, son frère, le plus important. Devait-elle faire confiance à Malfoy sur ce point ? En tout cas elle devait oublier son honneur et aller parler à Zabini et lui. Pour son frère.

Même si elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle se venge.

Même si elle savait que son frère n'était pas la cause principale de son trouble malgré tout ce qu'elle s'efforçait de croire.

Quand était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ?

Elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

Etait-elle autre chose qu'un jouet pour lui ?

Autre chose qu'une fille qui avait titillé sa curiosité avant de redevenir aussi inintéressante que les autre ?

Certainement pas..

Une tristesse amère l'envahit. Il fallait tout de même qu'elle lui parle.

Elle soupira lassée d'avance.

Quand allait-elle trouver le courage d'aller le voir ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un samedi trop serein.

Voilà ce que représentait cette journée pour Ginny qui tout aussi calmement se dirigeait vers le parc.

Mais pour une fois, cette absence d'agitation ne la dérangeait pas.

Même si elle avait du mal à démêler l'écheveau complexe de ses sentiments.

Un mois qu'elle devait aller lui parler !

Un mois qu'elle l'évitait pour ne pas en avoir l'occasion.

Elle était tellement mal à l'aise par rapport à ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Elle avait bien vu que le blond ne comprenait pas son attitude. Elle avait même espéré qu'il serait blessé. Mais il devait bien comprendre ce qui l'agitait et il n'était pas venu lui parler.

Cette froide indifférence la blessait sans doute plus que tout le reste.

Au moins, ce qui s'était passé entre eux ne s'était pas ébruité.

La vie avait repris son cours.

Le mois de mai filait.

_Bientôt les vacances._

Et son cœur se serrait lorsqu'elle sentait l'été se rapprocher.

Un goût d'amertume la saisissait lorsque le soleil brillait.

L'année prochaine elle reviendrait, et Draco ne serait plus là.

Elle avait beau se dire que dans les semaines qui passaient résidait sa dernière chance, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Puis, il avait fini par le gagner son pari.

Il avait couché avec elle. C'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu d'elle non ?

Alors que cette pensée s'infiltrait pernicieusement en elle, elle voyait la porte de l'école se rapprocher.

Un jeune homme blond passa à cet instant, juste devant elle.

L'occasion qu'elle attendait sans doute.

Prise d'une impulsion subite elle chuchote son prénom.

Instantanément, il se retourne.

Leurs regards se cherchent, se trouvent.

« Ginny… »

Les prénoms viennent facilement.

« Il faut que je te demande quelque chose… »

Elle prend le silence qui suit pour une invitation à continuer. Il faut qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

« Tu n'as pas tué mon frère ? »

Plus une affirmation qu'autre chose.

« Non. Soupire-t-il, lassé par cette discussion qu'il sait malgré tout indispensable.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que Zabini m'a raconté ça ? »

Il ne semble pas s'attendre à cette question. Sincèrement surpris, il met quelques instants à répondre.

« -Je pense que c'était pour que je perde le pari… Propose-t-il insouciant.

-Pour le pari… Murmure-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Tu te rends compte de ce que cette histoire m'a fait ? »

Pendant quelques instants, il parait en proie à une intense agitation intérieure.

Puis, il dit doucement :

« Je suis désolé que tu te sois inquiété pour ton frère. Et le pari… C'était pas contre toi… »

Elle semble sur le point de rétorquer vertement, mais elle n'est finalement pas assez énervée pour cela.

Ce temps si doux a apaisé son humeur.

Elle plonge son regard vert une dernière fois dans le sien.

« Très bien ! Constate-t-elle, indécise.»

Elle croise son regard, blasé. Presque amusé. Pour une fois, le mépris semble avoir déserté son visage.

Il n'en est que plus beau à ses yeux…

Mais que peut-elle lui dire maintenant ?

« On pourrait peut être essayer de... faire un effort non ? » Lance-t-il hésitant.

Aucune parole ne lui échappe mais ses yeux répondent pour elle.

Elle ne sait pas où tout cela va les mener.

Qu'importe.

Elle n'est sûre que d'une chose.

Elle a aussi envie de faire un effort.

Ses lèvres se retrouvent sur les siennes sans même qu'elle n'en ait conscience et le baiser qu'ils échangent lui donne l'impression qu'elle apprend seulement à respirer.

Elle se détache de lui, doucement et plante son regard dans le sien.

« J'aime beaucoup ta façon de faire des efforts. » Chuchote-t-il.

_Gênée, elle se détourne un léger sourire sur les lèvres et passant par la grande porte, relève la tête._

_Le soleil a recommencé à briller._

_Le début de l'été s'annonce._

_Elle a presque l'impression de pouvoir affronter l'avenir._

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

Encore désolée pour ce retard.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

!! Bonne Année 2008 !!

ReWiEwS !!

єиנσу

вιzσσχ

Mi§§ ßâÐy

**EDIT du 24 septembre : Je n'arrive vraiment pas à me remettre à cette fic, ça fait presque un an que je dois poster une suite que j'ai du réécrire mille fois mais qui ne me conviens jamais. J'ai modifié la fin de ce chapitre pour conclure cette histoire. Un immense merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et à tous ceux qui aiment les Draco Ginny, je reviens bientôt :p avec une fic quie j'aurais fini à l'avance lol. Je vous remercie tous une dernière fois**

**Jo0ly**

_Posté le mercredi 16 janvier 2008_

_Updaté le mercredi 24 septembre 2008_


End file.
